Challenged Pleasure
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Allen never lost a bet to anyone before. However, Lavi and Kanda are determined to win this one and prove him otherwise. Threesome involving an underground city, Crown Clown's outfit and audio-spying Asian HQ. Co-written with Evanescent Silence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know this is sudden, but this multi-chaptered fanfic is the fruit of the intensive work of two writers, me and Evanescent Silence. Based from an anonymous request on LJ asking about a threesome between Lavi X Allen X Kanda, this co-written (or co-authored) fic is our answer to them. May they enjoy it, and I hope you readers out there, who also like D. Gray Man, will like this story too.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the D. Gray Man characters nor the series and manga. Although they are very IC (in Character) in this story (and the possible sequel that may follow it later), they are still Katsura Hoshino's property.

Have a good reading!

Angel Fantasy & Evanescent Silence

* * *

Challenged Pleasure : Chapter 1

* * *

On a green and flowery hill somewhere in the middle of Britain, three black-clad figures, two of them quite tall, the last one slightly shorter, slowly made their way through the tall grass and up the hillside.

All three of them were male, dressed in strange black uniforms with a silver cross on their left breast that marked them as Exorcists from the Black Order. They were athletic and carried themselves with an air that suggested they were ready to go into battle at any moment. Which wasn't that far from the truth, since Akuma could appear suddenly and without warning from anywhere, even in this desolate area of the countryside where no soul could be found in a range of miles.

The tallest of them is a fiery redhead with bright emerald green eyes - the right one covered by a black eye patch - and a quite handsome face. On his thigh, a holster carries a small mallet, probably his Innocence, the Exorcist's weapon. The redhead walks silently as the last in the line, and has an amused smile on his face as he parts the tall grass and bushes in front of him so he can pass.

In front of the redheaded Exorcist, the shortest male of the group stomps through the tall grass, occasionally using his claw-like left hand to cut through it angrily as if he wished he was cutting something else. This young man has quite the striking appearance – pure white hair, porcelain white skin, big silver eyes and a sharp but pretty face with a strange mark on the left side: a red pentacle on his forehead from which's tip a line descends across the boy's eyelid and down to his cheek, where it makes a sharp turn to the left, running parallel to the eye for more or less an inch, before descending again with a slight curve, following the outline of his cheek. It's a curse mark, one of the symbols of the Millennium Earl; not that this young man is an Akuma – he's an Exorcist, after all, and his Innocence is probably his strange claw-like left arm. A long, golden earring could be seen dangling on his left ear, and a strangely formed short white cape hung down from his shoulders.

The white-haired youth is heatedly arguing with the last man, a tall Asian man with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He walks in the front and is quite ahead of the other two. His features are sharp and flawless, even if almost always set in a frown or a blank expression. His strange dark blue eyes are fierce and intense as he treads ahead, right hand on the hilt of the sword that is strapped to his waist. His back is straight and proud, and he walks as if he was confidence itself; he's participating in the banter just as enthusiastically as his shorter white-haired companion.

"... very understandably, Your Highness just couldn't be a little more understanding, certainly not. Why not get the whole village against us, while you're at it?" the cursed white-haired Exorcist was saying sarcastically, and he violently shoved his clawed hand across a tall bush in his way, cleanly cutting it in two without sparing it a glance. "Because it's important to make sure the villagers _don't tell us anything at all._" He spat, stopping briefly to stare disgustedly at a long green _something_ hanging from one of his claws, before throwing it away with a dismissive shake of his hand.

The Asian man took one hand to the bridge of his nose to rub it fiercely, as if trying to get rid of a pounding headache. His frown was now deeper than ever. "It's not my fault that you're useless. And will you stop whining like a woman already? Your imbecility is grating on my nerves." he said, grimacing.

"_Your_ existence is grating on _my _nerves. Did you really have to go and antagonize our only source of information? Was it that urgent of a need? Have you no self-restraint at all, Kanda, or is it that you're just as stupid as I always thought you were?" There was no such thing as too much sarcasm in the white-haired Exorcist's book, and he wasn't afraid of showing it.

The redhead behind them let out a noise that sounded strangely like a choked laugh, but neither of his companions heard it as they were too busy arguing between themselves.

"And since when can you think at all, oh brainless brat?" the long-haired youth rolled his eyes, kicking a small stone out of his way impatiently.

"Oh, is that sarcasm I am detecting in your voice? Such a thing should be completely beyond your abilities..."

"Do you really want me to cut that old man hair of yours and sell it that badly, Moyashi?"

"The name's Allen, BaKanda. And for the last time, _why_, pray tell, would anyone want to buy _white_ hair? Wouldn't you get a better deal if you sold that pretty shiny black hair of yours?"

This time the redhead couldn't suppress his chuckles, and he decided it was time he stopped their senseless bickering. "You guys, really... What will the new Finder- oh, and I think that's him over there-" the green-eyed Exorcist said once he noticed the white-clad figure moving towards them from the other side of the hill, waving to catch their attention. Waving back, he continued, "What will he say when he gets here and sees two Exorcists-" he looked back at his companions, only to almost jump back in fright at the murderous aura surrounding Kanda and Allen. "-fighting... like... children?" his words were squeaked out, the last one barely heard as the duo slowly turned to glare at him ferociously. He paled slightly.

"_**Lavi**_**. **_**Shut it or I'll cut you bald**__._" The two demons's eyes glinted dangerously as they hissed in unison, claws and sword shining in the sun's rays in silent warning.

"Right." the redheaded male chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously and half cowering in fear. Out of habit at feeling such a nasty threat nearby, Lavi's right hand was now clutching his minimized hammer, ready to activate his innocence at any moment.

Allen had already turned his head to glare at his rival again. "Are you imitating me, BaKanda?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed in a similar stare directed towards the white-haired Exorcist, while said samurai started walking again, huffing, "Why would I imitate an idiot? If anything, _you're_ the one imitating _me_, bean sprout. "

Allen, whose body had been facing Lavi, turned around sharply to stalk angrily toward Kanda as he roared, "You just never-!" but cut himself off in the middle of it, having tripped on a stone he hadn't noticed. He quickly fell to the ground, extending his right hand to grab onto something to try and avoid his fall.

Lavi saw him trip and hastened forward to try and catch him, only to end up getting dragged down as well. Kanda, too, lost his balance when Allen 's right hand grabbed onto his long coat in an attempt to prevent his fall.

The three of them let out grunts and hisses when they hit the ground in awkward positions, limbs getting entangled with each other. They lay there, Allen face down at the bottom, Lavi on top of Allen (face down as well), and Kanda on his back on top of the red-haired Exorcist, face up.

Allen moaned in pain from somewhere under the other two, and Kanda felt the shorter male hit his legs as he cried. "Get off! Damn you, you're heavy! Get off!"

"Che."

"He has a point, Yuu-chan." The redhead said with a groan, as he tried to slip out of his sandwiched position. "After all, you-"

A loud crack made them still suddenly.

A few seconds of silence.

"What was that?" Lavi cautiously asked at last, warily scanning their surroundings.

"I can't detect any Akuma in the area. The Finder isn't one either." The cursed male stated, trying to look around despite having Kanda's legs blocking his view.

"It was nothing. Don't be idiots." Kanda chided, muscles tensing in preparation to get up. Meanwhile, Lavi finally came out from between them, which caused Kanda to loose balance and fall back on Allen with an "Oof!". Allen stayed where he was, trying to regain the air that was knocked out of his lungs for a second time in less than three minutes. The Bookman jumped to his feet. "Well, I suppose Yuu is right, except for the finder – is that Toma, Allen? - I don't see anyone around either." He crouched down and jumped up a few times, as if trying to test his condition. "Still, that sounded like-"

A louder cracking sound was heard. Then another. And another. And another, each even louder than the last. Zigzagging cracks suddenly appeared under them and extended quickly with more cracking noises as they went. With a loud growl, as if the Earth itself was breaking, the ground split into pieces and the three of them fell into the black hole that appeared under them.

xXx

Allen felt himself roll down what seemed to be a tunnel, rolling faster and faster until he suddenly found himself rapidly falling through air. But, it was so fast and everything around him was so dark that he couldn't really understand what was going on. He could feel bodies bumping into him as he descended, which meant Lavi and Kanda were right next to him.

The terrible feeling of having nothing under him, that nauseating sensation of nothingness, of spiraling down madly with nothing to hold on to, made his stomach churn and shivers run down his spine. He knew that his appointment with the ground somewhere far below was approaching quickly, and he had this slight feeling that he probably wouldn't enjoy the meeting.

In a desperate attempt, he sent Crown Belt in every directions, hoping it to find a place to grab onto and stop their mad fall through the unknown blackness. To his dismay, however, nothing was to be found no matter how much he extended it. The place they'd fallen into must be huge!

Then the air seemed to rush by even more quickly, making it almost heard to breathe. In a last effort to protect his friends, he gathered Crown Belt again at the last second and spread it around them like a cocoon. There was a painful impact on something hard that made him gasp, the smell of dust, old wood and ceramics filling his nostrils. It was soon followed by another hard impact just as painful as the first one, through this time he was on his back. The dizziness that came over him at that moment made him deactivate his Innocence without meaning to.

A second later his fall restarted, this time only for a split second before he hit something hard yet again, face down this time. And he never felt more grateful when it fortunately all stopped then.

Allen only had time to moan out his discomfort before two heavy bodies fell on him almost at the same time, knocking the breath out of him yet again. Something in Allen's earring clicked in place before getting stuck, then broke down halfway afterwards.

Moans of pain and grunts were heard a moment later. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." Lavi's voice drawled from somewhere behind Allen.

It took a few moments for him to realize what exactly had happened. Somehow, the ground had opened up beneath them and they'd fallen through a tunnel of sorts, like a rabbit's lair, which somehow lead to an empty space underground. They'd fallen through the air, then probably hit something that was in the way until they'd finally landed here. Whatever 'here' was, it was incredibly dark. He could barely see anything in front of his nose.

Judging by where Lavi's voice had come from, right behind Allen's head, he should have fallen right on top of him. Then where was Kanda? He'd felt them both land on him.

"Get your fucking face away from_ my _crotch_,_ baka Usagi." Kanda's deep voice growled.

Ah. There he was.

"Give me a minute and I'll get back to you." Lavi's voice was breathy. He was clearly still recovering from the fall and in no condition to move.

"Kanda, where are you?" Allen asked tiredly.

"Using you as a cushion, idiot."

The white-haired boy frowned. "What?"

"I think he fell on top of you, and I on top of him." Lavi said, sharp as always despite the situation.

So Allen had fallen on his stomach, Kanda had landed on his back on top of him with his legs towards Allen's head, and Lavi had fallen on top of him, stomach down, head in the same direction as Allen's. Now the result… awkward.

"Oh." Was Allen's eloquent comment. There was a dark form in front of his eyes, which should be Kanda's leg. "Okay. But really, can you two get off now? You're really heavy."

"I hope you're not calling me fat." The redhead grunted as he sat up on Kanda's chest. "Because we all know I'm drop-dead sexy. And Lavilicious sexyness does not involve fat."

Kanda, already supporting himself on his elbows, felt his eyebrow twitch angrily.

Next thing Lavi knew, he had been shoved forcefully from his comfy sitting place and hit the floor with his face – and strangely, it seemed as if he had from a slightly elevated place, like a bed.

"Yuuuuu-chaaaan, you're so mean to me!" the redhead whined pitifully with big fat tears welling up on his green eye.

Kanda ignored him and swiftly moved to the side so he wasn't on top of Allen anymore. As the white-haired boy in turn sat up, hands going to his head with a hiss while coughing, the Japanese male reached for Mugen and activated it.

Immediately a soft blue glow coming from the sword illuminated the surroundings, revealing a dusty old bedroom. Apparently, the three men had fallen through the roof and the ceiling, and had miraculously landed right on the sturdy bed where Kanda and Allen sat. The room's door was right in front of the bed, and there was a broken closet on the right corner – from what little was visible in the barely lit division, it looked as if someone had attacked it with an axe, the poor thing.

Above the bed was the hole they'd created when they'd fallen, and a few bits of wood and cement fell from there. Luckily, no roof tiles had fallen as well – they could create serious injuries if they fell on someone's head.

Rubbing his head, Allen looked up at the hole on the ceiling thoughtfully while Lavi sat up properly on the floor, crossing his legs so he was sitting Indian-style. He looked up as well, and seemed to guess Allen's train of thought, because he said:

"Right. We fell from… somewhere up above, in the countryside, and somehow landed on a house. So maybe we found a hiding place of sorts? A house hidden in the hills?" said the redhead as patted his pants in an effort to get rid of the dust covering them. "And right on the bed. Fate must be telling us something." He chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at the two males still on the bed.

Allen ignored the last part of the comment. "I got the feeling it's bigger than that. When we were falling, before we hit the roof, I tried to stop it with Crown Belt. But there was nothing to hold on to, no matter how much I stretched it to the limit. Of course, that doesn't really mean anything because Crown Belt's range limit isn't that big, but still…"

Frowning, Lavi nodded. "Hmm. Now that I think about it, you might be right. It took us at least a minute to finally land, which means there's a lot of space up there. And why make it deep if you're not going to make it wide as well?"

"Another damn underground city. Just perfect." Kanda grumbled, getting up and heading toward the door.

Immediately his companions got on their feet as well, though with considerably more difficulty. "Yuu, where're you goin'?"

The long-haired male stopped with his hand on the door knob, and raised an eyebrow at the stupid question. "We still have to find that Innocence, idiot. Chances are, it's hidden here. It's close enough to the village to explain why the Akuma who killed the Finders were there."

"They couldn't find this place." Allen completed Kanda's logic, a look of realization dawning on his pale face. He turned his silver eyes to the dark-haired male as he kicked the door open after failing to open it normally. "Hmm, do you think Toma is alright? He was rather close to us after all."

Lavi threw an arm over the white-haired male's shoulder cheerfully. "Of course he's fine!" he said as they followed Kanda along the dark corridor. "In no time he'll be calling us on Timcanpy and-"

As if summoned by Lavi's words, Timcanpy jumped out of Allen's uniform and leaped into the air above them, the Finder's voice coming out of him.

"Sir Exorcists? Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Yes, we're fine, we're fine." Allen assured, reaching out to grab Tim and bring him to eye level as they walked after Kanda toward what looked like the tunnel's exit. "We fell through some sort of hole and landed on-" he was cut off by his friend's strangled gasp.

"Holy shit." Lavi said. Kanda sighed in irritation.

"Knew it. Goddammit, sometimes I hate being right."

"Sir Exorcists?" the Finder's voice insisted, breaking their moment of awed silence.

Lavi finished for Allen, whose jaw was now hanging open at the sight before him. "We landed on a big ass underground city. Holy _shit_."

To every side of the elevation where the house they'd fallen in was, the shapes of thousands of other buildings covered the ground of the huge and dark cave underground, leaving no visible patches of land until the darkness hid them from view.

Needless to say, it indeed was quite a sight.

xXx

After a brief talk with Toma, it was decided that they'd search for the Innocence in the underground city. Meanwhile, said Finder would contact the HQs and ask for the authorization to use the Ark's doors.

So here they were, wandering into the strange city with Kanda leading them, using Mugen for a certainly less honorable purpose: lightning. The soft blue glow of the activated katana wasn't much, but it at least prevented them from tripping over things that lay in their paths.

It wasn't completely pitch black, however, due to several small holes on the cave's ceiling. Probably tunnels made by some animals. There must have been many more than those which let the light through, only those other ones weren't visible since no light came from them.

The holes that were visible were so small that barely any light got through them, and its effect faded a few meters down. But there were enough of them to at least allow the dark shadows of the buildings to be discernable; little else. Without Mugen's light, the three Exorcists would be tripping and stumbling in the dark.

Not that that didn't happen occasionally, regardless.

"Watch it." Kanda growled darkly as Lavi yet again tripped on something (probably his own feet, Kanda guessed), and crashed into him.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Lousy apology. Don't do it if you don't mean it, baka usagi."

Allen rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"You're so mean to me, Yuu. Even in bed together and everything and you-"

"Shut it."

"But you are! Why do you have to abuse poor little me?"

"You hardly have anything 'poor' and 'little' about you, Lavi." Allen said as they turned around a corner.

Lavi tripped on something again, but caught himself this time, and agreed, "You have a point. I'm too sexy to be cute like that. As for you, Allen, I don't know how you do it. You're too cute for your own good, but somehow you're still sexy as hell. Not as much as me, of course. But really, how'd ya do it?"

"Flattering as you probably intended that to be, it freaked me out." Allen replied with a raised eyebrow. Kanda resorted to just ignore the two nuisances.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you don't know it already since the three of us are..." He trailed off, realizing too late what he was talking about and not knowing how to continue. An awkward silence settled itself between the three Exorcists.

Their relationship was, to say the least, strange. Or maybe not strange, just different.

Being an Exorcist wasn't easy. This was a _war_. After every battle, every mission, they felt as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders. They were just _so_ tired... The stress, the fear, the living nightmares that Akuma were, the friends that constantly risked their lives, the people around them that died... It wasn't easy.

So at night, no wonder they wished for someone's arms to hold them and comfort them. If there was anything in common that all the Exorcists possessed, it was that desire. The trio was no exception to that need, even if Kanda would never admit it out loud.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were often sent on missions together – either just two of them or all three – so it had naturally led them to seek comfort from each other.

Kanda, of course, had never done so. But he'd let Lavi and Allen sleep in his bed with him more than once. Even the two at the same time. And it all wasn't exactly just friendly. There was a certain subtlety to the things they said, a certain tenderness to the caresses and to the looks they sent one another across the rooms they were in. It wasn't "a little bit more than friendship", it was "a bit of something _other_ than friendship". Rather tempestuous, of course, whenever it involved Kanda.

None of them talked about it, none of them plainly acknowledged it, but they all knew, and in some ways acted accordingly to it.

They hadn't had sex yet, though. Before the whole relationship started, they'd all been too young, too fearful, or simply too prideful to resort to meaningless sex as a way to relieve stress. And once it _had_ started, all they'd done had been little more than hugging, sleeping together, a few caresses now and then (and oh, how Allen and Lavi loved it when Kanda did that to them, since he did it so rarely!) and, mostly on Lavi's part, lots of insinuations and innuendos.

Still, their relationship was difficult enough already without adding the sex. They _were_ attracted to each other in that way, however. Not that they'd admit it.

And now here Lavi was, almost about to say what they had never dared talk about before. He wasn't sure if he should go further. Were they ready for this?

After a few moments of that awkward, heavy silence, the redhead tried to lighten the mood. He let out a laugh and said, "But whatever. Point is, we're hot stuff, and everyone knows it."

"... Right." Allen muttered, looking at their surroundings to avoid looking at his two companions. They were in some sort of big square. Nothing unusual to be seen.

"And that's why Yuu liked having me in that position more than he'll ever admit!" Lavi found himself saying. He still didn't know if he should go ahead with this. But hell, they would have to do it someday or it would all fall apart! If he had to use sex as an excuse to do it, then so be it! Right?

Kanda growled in warning. "Don't even start with that, usagi."

The redheaded male put on a fake pout. "And why not?" then his lips curved in a malicious smirk, and he raised a dark crimson eyebrow. "Don't tell me... You're a prude?"

Allen couldn't contain his snort. "More like _frigid_."

The long-haired man turned around sharply, ponytail whipping the air. A scowl made its way onto his beautiful features, and glowing Mugen was turned to point dangerously at the two other Exorcists.

"Shut it. _Now_. Or I'll slice you to pieces." He hissed.

The green-eyed male chuckled as if Kanda's threats didn't affect him and slung an arm over Allen's left shoulder, fake-whispering to him with a smirk, "I bet Yuu can't do anything worth shit in bed."

Allen, British gentleman or not, was far too used to his Master's ways to do so much as blush at Lavi's comment. However, it still made him somewhat uncomfortable. This was _Kanda_ they were talking about. Attractive as the man was, Allen still didn't really feel at ease discussing this particular aspect of his life in front of Kanda himself. "Well, maybe, but-"

"Shut _the fuck up_, bean sprout." Spat the Japanese man, hand clenching more tightly around Mugen.

Silver eyes glared fiercely at him in response.

Once again, Lavi just laughed. "Ha! You really do suck in bed, don't you? And I mean it in only one way. I'm sure you're not very good at the other."

Allen let out a strange mix of giggles and snorts at that.

Kanda narrowed his dark blue eyes at him. "You two have one hell of a death wish."

"Not really, no. I'm just sure that even _I_ am better in bed than you are. It's a fact. I just want you to admit it."

The Japanese Exorcist began trembling with rage and suddenly Mugen advanced quickly towards Lavi's throat, ready to deliver a mortal blow. However, before it could do any damage, it was stopped by Allen's hand clamping on his wrist. "Enough, BaKanda."

"Che." The long-haired male spat, turning around once again and to walk down the empty road with large, angry steps. The redhead ignored Allen's attempt to stop him from closing on the samurai, and ran after the dark-haired male.

"Awww, c'mon, Yuu!" Lavi whined playfully once he caught up with him.

"Call me that again and I'll _maim_ you."

"Okay, seriously now. Prove you're good in bed and I'll stop."

"What?!" Allen shouted, shocked, having overheard. "Lavi?!"

He just grinned maliciously. "Thank you, Allen, for volunteering. It'll be my pleasure to work with you."

"Excuse me?!"

"What the hell, usagi?" Kanda stopped in his tracks again to glare at said redhead, already readying himself to unleash Hell's Insects upon the goddamn irritating rabbit.

That seemed to have some kind of effect, for Lavi quickly took a step back and raised his hands defensively, certainly remembering that moment in the Ark when Kanda had showed how he truly didn't mind attacking his own comrades. "Hear me out! Just hear me out, okay? No need for violence. You just have to prove that you can actually-"

"I don't need to prove anything, moron." Kanda quickly cut him off.

"Because you can't, obviously." Allen couldn't help but add.

"Shut _the fuck up_, bean sprout."

That was it for Allen's patience. He glared sharply at Kanda with narrowed silver eyes. "And that, Kanda, is why you never get laid. You have such a _loveable_ personality... And such a great memory you can't even remember that my name is _Allen_!"

"And since when are you interested in who I sleep with?" Kanda said disdainfully, raising an eyebrow at the seething white-haired male. Lavi just watched the two with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, Allen can't really be interested in that since you sleep with no one." The redhead offered, still smirking. "Which only comes to prove my point: Yuu-chan sucks in bed. Even I'm better than him in that aspect." he finished cheerfully.

"You are _not." _Kanda growled, glaring at the redhead.

"For some reason I doubt that." Allen scoffed.

"Moyashi-chan's got a point."

The long-haired male narrowed his eyes at them, his expression turned darker, and the atmosphere was ominous.

"_You asked for it._" Kanda said darkly.

* * *

We're so evil aren't we? *grins* Stopping on a cliffhanger when it was starting to get interesting... Oh well, those who'll want to know more, you'll have to wait and find out! Also, there'll soon be a version set on LJ (Live Journal), so you'll be able to see it there too.

Again, I'd like to point out that this fanfic was co-written by me and Evanescent Silence. We'll be happy to read your comments for this first try (from our part) at a threesome between Lavi x Allen x Kanda.

**To all readers out there:** if you favourite/alert the story or us authors, please also leave a review to state your enjoyment. I won't ask why you've favourited/alerted the story (it's easy enough to guess the reason), but recieving a mail about favourited stories without a review can get very furstrating for the author. The anonymous reviews are enlabled as well, so non-members can also write a comment. Thanks for those who have taken the initiative to do so; we appreciate their comments greatly. As for the silent ones, well, what are you waiting for? Don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

Attention please! We are now presenting chapter 2 of Challenged Pleasure. We hope you'll like it! We really do.

**Disclaimer:** Go to chapter 1 to read it. Repeating it numberous times will just give us a headache.

'_Italic_' = thoughts  
"normal" = dialogue  
_"Italic"_ = flashback to one's memory (if needed)  
'normal' = importance on the word.

For those who didn't read chapter one's author notes, I'd like them to know that this story has been co-written by Evanescent Silence and me, so half the comments concerning the creation of this story goes to her.

Have a good reading!

Angel Fanasy & Evanescent Silence.

* * *

Challenged Pleasure : Chapter 2

* * *

If there was one thing the white-haired Exorcist knew he would never try again, it's getting chained to a dangling lamppost to satisfy either Kanda's or Lavi's sick fantasies.

Allen cursed whoever created the bondage fetish with all his might. Not only was said fetish not amusing, it also left him at the mercy of anyone who would want to touch him. But most of all, it was very uncomfortable.

Because dammit, his entire upper body hurt like hell. His wrists were almost popping out if their sockets, his arms felt like they were going to detach themselves from his shoulders at any moments, and his shoulder muscles burned with a new kind of pain he's never felt before.

Again, he asked himself for the fiftieth time that day _why_, exactly, he had agreed to do this in the first place. Maybe he really was an idiot, like Kanda had mentioned before. And now he was stuck. Damn him for never being able to say no to a challenge, and damn his pride for not listening to reason.

He could still remember how Kanda had, very unceremoniously, grabbed him by his left arm to drag him toward the nearest building, snatching a piece of rope and a chain that were lying on the ground with the firm intention to tie him up. He had merely growled in response to Allen's shout of "Let me go! I can walk on my own!", only tugging harder on the arm he held in his hand.

Lavi, hands in his pockets, had followed the duo with a smirk on his face. Though, from the way he had gazed at Kanda before said samurai had disappeared from his view, Allen could've sworn the Bookman had wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had gone too far this time.

Stomping into the first room he'd set foot in, Kanda had forcefully dragged the white-haired male toward the lamppost, half-slammed him against the wall, ripped his Exorcist coat off of him, and tied his wrists before he could protest.

Not that Allen would protest. He _had_ agreed to it, after all.

So here he was, whole body dangling from the ceiling, glaring at his rival while cursing those who created the bondage fetish.

He sighed, trying to resign himself to his fate. Hopefully, the helplessness he felt would go soon.

xXx

"Did you really have to tie me up, Kanda? I said I'd do it. No need to take extreme measures to get me all willing and horny, you know."

The long haired male glowered at Allen with all his might. A lesser man would have cowered in fear and cried for help, but said white-haired Exorcist just raised an eyebrow and stared back at him, completely (externally) calm.

However, that look changed to one of slight surprise when one of Kanda's hands warped around his neck, the pressure just enough to make him feel the insistant urge of choking. Allen could feel the heat and pure anger radiating off of the other Exorcist's body, as the samurai spoke in a low tone: "You have no say in this. You challenged me, so I make the goddamn rules. Now shut it."

Lavi chose that moment to walk into the room, carrying a bunch of wood under one arm and a sort of torch on the other, which illuminated the division with the red and golden flickering light of fire. His bright red hair shined crimson with the glowing of the torch, and golden trays kissed the pale skin of his face. Allen and Kanda stared at him in silence from the corner of their eyes.

He immediately noticed the current positions of the other two Exorcists, and grinned. "Already getting ready for the fun?" he asked, his grin turning lecherous. He began positioning the pieces of wood in convenient places all over the division, cautiously setting them on fire with tiny Fire Seals. "Though I doubt Allen is into S&M, Yuu. Did you really have to chain him like that?"

Kanda let go of Allen's neck, whipping around to glare at the redhead. "You two asked for this, so don't you dare tell me how to make it work." he spat angrily, dark blue eyes seemingly even darker with rage.

Damn, he really was furious.

"Yes, yes, calm down. No need to yell." Lavi said, raising his hands in front of him defensively. "N-no need to kill me either!" He added quickly when Kanda stalked toward his glowing sword that lay on a broken chair, the only piece of furniture in the room. It had fallen from his waist in his haste to tie Allen.

"Che." The Japanese man just deactivated his Innocence and put it back on its sheath, then propped it against the wall.

"But Kanda, if we don't tell you what to do, how will you know?" Allen said with mock innocence.

Lavi just laughed heartily from where he was, leaning against the wall next to the door. "I've gotta agree with Moyashi-chan here." He looked over at the Japanese man, now frozen stiff with anger and glaring at the smug looking whitehead chained to the lamppost. "Though maybe you shouldn't have said that, Allen..."

Kanda stomped angrily toward his rival and grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head, yanking his face up to make look at his face. "You're beginning to piss me off to a dangerous level, Moyashi." He hissed, dark blue eyes glaring intently into bright silver ones.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because you see, it's not really working. There must be something wrong with your Glare of Death, since it doesn't seem to have its due effect on me. I think the problem is your brain." And then he added, "Or rather, the lack of one."

The apprentice Bookman's chuckles drew their stares to his face, one annoyed, the other seething.

"Oh, the burn!" Lavi chuckled, pulling away from the wall to casually walk to the chair, shrugging off his bandana, then his Exorcist jacket.

"Shut the fuck up, rabbit, or you'll be losing something more important than an arm or leg." Kanda snarled, unconsciously tightening his grip on Allen's hair with every word. The white-haired male refused to let out a sound or even wince, thinking that it was a conscious gesture destined to make him cry out. "And _you_-!" he roared, turning his head back to his captive, "_You_ absolutely useless, sniveling brat, don't you dare say another word now or-"

"Or what? Or WHAT, you stupid bastard with crazy fetishes?! You're going to cut me bald?!" Allen shot back disdainfully with a snort, "Yeah, right. Let's see you try, princess." The his eyes widened a little. "Even better! I have an idea." A truly malicious smirk appeared on Allen's angelic face, making Kanda pause at the (almost?) predatory sight. Something told him to stay on guard, which he did gladly.

From his spot, Lavi stilled his movements, then tensed, eyes widening a little. He knew that look and that smirk all too well.

Whenever Allen made that face, it always brought trouble to those who crossed him afterwards. He'd never forget that day, when Allen played strip poker to win back Crowley's clothes.

What was he planning?

The white-haired male glanced briefly at said redhead (whom suppressed a shudder at seeing the predatory gleam in his eyes) before he turned his demonic gaze to look at Kanda. His smirk widened, and suddenly the black fingers on his left hand elongated and turned into claws. The hair at the back of his head slowly stood on end, making him look more sexier than ever. His face took on a serious expression, staring directly at Kanda. At the same time, a white shimmer appeared around his shoulders, followed by the fluffy white collar, to end with a three striped white cape materializing itself around his torso, forming together Allen's activated Innocence, Crown Clown. "Whoever makes me loose control before the other to the point where I deactivate Crown Clown is the winner." His eyes held a devious glint. "But, if neither of you accomplishes it, both of you are clearly useless in bed, and I'm the winner. Simple. What do you say?"

The redhead Exorcist, now unbuttoning his shirt and sitting backwards on the (threatening to fall or break completely into several pieces, whichever came first) chair, let out the air he had been holding (to which Kanda cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement), and nodded eagerly with a grin. "I triple sided bet, eh? Nice idea, Allen! That way we can definitely tell who is the winner."

The cursed white-haired boy just snorted, glancing amusedly at Kanda. "Of course. Because I, _unlike certain people,_ am intelligent."

"Don't delude yourself, bean sprout."

"It's Allen. How can you say you have a brain when you can't even remember a name?"

"Hit puberty and then we'll talk, shrimp."

"I am in puberty, baka. I'd rather be short than be a-mmphf!"

Silver grey eyes widened with shock, and Allen's brain short-circuited for a moment.

Yes, he had agreed to this. He knew what this was supposed to be. He knew what they were supposed to do.

But he just couldn't imagine- he couldn't really see it happening- it's not like he had _actually_ expected Kanda to suddenly lunge at him and shut him up by crashing his pale lips onto Allen's own. Talk about agressivity.

Saying he was incredibly shocked was an understatement. He was paralyzed with pure surprise and disbelief, eyes wide open as he stared at Kanda's beautiful face so close to his own, eyes closed and solid lean body deliciously glued to Allen's.

Now that he thought about it, it was actually kind of nice.

It wasn't just the sliding of lips against lips; Kanda's scent and warmth were all over him and it felt-

'_Wait, what?! I can't react like this! It's not even a good kiss!' _the sudden thought came to Allen's mind.

The slight haze that had started to envelop his mind receded, and he was thinking clearly once again. He didn't let the sensations get back to him.

Kanda immediately noticed the change, and tried to distract him when he saw that his advantage had disapeared. His hand, the one that wasn't clenching Allen's hair, slid under his white button-up shirt to caress the soft skin there, making him shiver.

Meanwhile, Lavi blinked at the suddenly kissing duo, then started protesting loudly as he struggled himself out of his shirt to join the fun.

"O-oi! What do you think you're doing, Yuu-chan!? No fair! Don't start without me!"

Said samurai ignored his partner, focusing instead on proving that he definitely was not useless in bed. He took Allen's hair and tugged his head back so he'd expose his throat. From there, Kanda's mouth left his to kiss and nip all the way down from his jaw to his neck. Once he arrived at the junction between the neck and shoulder, he, quite unexpectedly, bit into the skin hard enough for his lover to feel some pain, but not enough to draw blood.

The unexpected action caught Allen off guard, stealing a gasp from his throat that quickly got swallowed back in before it could get out properly. As a result, a squeak of surprise was heard. Kanda smiled a little, sucking at the skin in apology. His objective was to make Allen scream in pleasure and not in pain, so he would have to control himself.

Still, that didn't keep him from thinking about it.

While the dark haired male was busy taking his snack on his rival's neck, big warm hands, which Allen assumed were Lavi's, came out of nowhere to unbutton the white haired male's vest.

Allen almost shivered when he felt those same hands settle on his hips, then slowly move up his sides, thumbs softly caressing his body as the hands went up, trying to make him relax.

He learned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Now that the two of them were participating, Allen knew he'd have to steel his body to avoid making any sounds. However, doing so was not going to be easy, since Lavi seemed to know which places of his body were the most vulnerable to these kinds of foreplays. He probably must have read books on this topic.

Shit.

Kanda was now sucking lightly on his chest, close to his nipple, while Lavi's warm tongue was sweeping across the whitehead's bellybutton. Said redhead's hands continued to stroke and soothe the muscles of his back, massaging them so well that Allen had to bite his tongue to keep from asking for more.

Damn, while one was clearly new at this and kept exploring every inch of his skin to memorize the most sensible places of his body, the other compensated very well his partner's lack of skills with experimented hands that knew where to touch by instinct. Lavi was well started to become a good bedmate, and Allen knew that once Kanda was finished with his analyzation, he'd be following close behind.

But, if there's one thing that was known worldwide (especially by the higher ups in the Black Order) to well characterize Allen Walker, it's his ultimately fierce stubbornness. Both Kanda and Lavi knew they'd have to work pretty damn hard to draw out positive responses from him, and even more so to make him loose control of his Crown Clown mode.

xXx

Allen could feel everything Lavi was doing to him with painful precision; his aroused mind was slowly focusing on the two areas which were currently bringing him tremendous pleasure. Those large hands kept kneading the sore muscles of his lower back and thighs from the fall earlier, in slow and circular movements.

Warm-open mouthed kisses were placed all over his visible skin in that area, as Lavi slowly tugged his pants lower inch by inch every once in a while to reach more of it. Each kiss left Allen's skin a little wet, and Lavi's breath on it sent shivers running up and down his spine, making him arch in Kanda's mouth. Lavi occasionally let his tongue into play, swirling it across Allen's hips toward his stomach, nipping, grazing and gently biting any inch of skin his teeth could reach. The whitehead was left feeling lightheaded at the mixed actions.

Kanda himself alternated between kissing his mouth, his neck and collarbone, occasionally nearing (but not touching) his nipples. His hands weren't idle either – he'd taken to groping everything he could reach. Allen's chest and back received the most caresses. He'd run his hands over Allen's arms, go back to his chest, slide down his sides (at one point, he even joined Lavi's hands in a dance across Allen's abs), then squeeze his backside briefly before running up to his torso again.

After five long and agonizing minutes of touching Allen's non erogenous zones, the two competitors, as if talking telepathically, decided to take their actions up a noch. Kanda's fingers were now playing with Allen's nipples, while Lavi's hands slid underneath his pants to grope and massage his ass cheeks. Said Bookman also intentionally panted warm breaths against his lower stomach, leaving a contradicting trail of what felt like blazing fire and freezing ice on his skin. The tickling/arousing sensations made Allen shudder, creating an opening on the space between his right jaw and ear for Kanda to take, as he unknowingly tilted his head to the side. Said samurai, seeing the opportunity, pounced on it immediately. The white-haired Exorcist bit back a moan at the fused attacks, gritting his teeth a little.

And worst of all, Allen knew his pants would start to feel restraining soon if they continued like that.

Not that he'd admit it. So, he turned his head again to catch Kanda's lips once more, focusing on dominating the kiss to forget about those hands and mouths on him that just felt _good._

But Lavi kept alternating the kinds of things he was doing to the point where Allen didn't know whether he should try to push his hips towards (away from the massaging touches and occasional pinches made on his ass to Lavi's mouth), or push them back (away from Lavi's mouth, but into the touches).

That meant almost every touch was a surprise, and Allen had to clamp his mouth shut in order to avoid letting out a sound, not think about it, forget about the (slowly) increasing tightness of his pants, and just focus on kissing Kanda as expertly and dominatingly as he could.

Kanda himself was taking advantage of Allen's sudden eagerness, but the fact that the brat was trying to dominate the kiss was irritating him quite a bit. Every now and then, the whitehead would for some reason briefly loose his concentration and open his mouth a little more, or let Kanda's tongue almost sweep past his lips, or momentarily slow his struggle, even if Kanda bit down on his lower lip.

When all of a sudden the shorter male completely gave up and allowed Kanda to do as he pleased with his mouth, a frown marred the Japanese man's pale face. '_What the-?_'

Then he heard a sucking sound coming from below, and he pulled away from the shivering white-haired Exorcist to look down.

Lavi was happily sucking on a spot in the dip between Allen's lower stomach and his thigh, creating a hickey. Judging from the way the silver-eyed male was writhing and closing his eyes with a frustrated expression, as if he was trying to concentrate on something else, it must be a sensitive spot. Kanda's face went blank for a second when he realized what was going on.

He had only been getting such active responses from his rival due to _Lavi's_ actions...

Well. Che.

* * *

That's it for now, pals! The rest will come in due time. At least we think so, but we can't be sure, since unexpected events are happening on both of our sides. Until then, feel free to tell us by review what you think of it! ^^

Angel Fantasy & Evanescent Silence.

**To all readers out there:** if you favourite/alert the story or us authors, please also leave a review to state your enjoyment. I won't ask why you've favourited/alerted the story (it's easy enough to guess the reason), but recieving a mail about favourited stories without a review can get very furstrating for the author. The anonymous reviews are enlabled as well, so non-members can also write a comment. Thanks for those who have taken the initiative to do so; we appreciate their comments greatly. As for the silent ones, well, what are you waiting for? Don't be shy!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya everyone! Sorry for the delay, we had many problems to solve, and escaping our parents's grasp to focus fully on chapter 3 was one of them. A storm (or should I say mini-tsunami?) just came in form my side, and it cut all the data I had on my computer in half. So I had to rewrite and recorrect all the stuff I had corrected before, which took me two days the first time. So, if anyone sees mistakes, plz tell me, ok?

**Disclaimer :** Go to chapter 1 to read it, plz.

Have a good reading, everyone! We thank you again for supporting this story.

Angel Fantasy & Evanescent Silence

* * *

**WARNING:** Due to unknown problems concerning my page formatting, You'll see that some words, like those between the big lines, may be written in the left border intead of the middle border. It seems that FFN isn't able to save any new corections anymore. I apologize for that, and already have sent a mail to support fanfiction about this. Hopefully, the problem will be repaired, and soon said words will be at their rightfull places.

* * *

Challenged Pleasure : Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: _With the help of Miranda, we authors have decided to rewind the time of the fic up to 2 hours ago, to show you something interesting..._

* * *

Bak Chan, Leader of the East Branch of the Dark Order, extraordinary scientist, man of many qualities, complete with dashing good looks (just stare in amazement at his well-built but lean body, his handsome face, the golden hair tied in a short ponytail on the nape of his neck and his shining blue eyes...!) loved perfection.

Because perfection incarnate was... Lenalee Lee.

Partly shielded by a bamboo screen, Bak was sitting at a secretary desk on the corner of the audio department as his minions- cough cough, ahem- as his _assistants_ worked all around him. With his feet on the table, he lazily leaned back on the "Big Boss Chair". On his hands, on his lap, all over the desk and slipping from the folder he'd thrown on top of it, were thousands of pictures of that gorgeous creature, from every angle possible.

His private collection.

Why, oh why did perfection have to have a monster for an older brother? Why?

_'Well'_, Bak thought as he stared dreamily at a photograph of Lenalee's slender legs,_ 'every fairy tale must have a villain'_. Then he should be the knight in shining armor that would save the beautiful princess from Komui Lee's tyranny!

As soon as he managed to get rid of the hives issue, that is. He sighed, picked up another photograph, and drooled all over Lenalee Lee's gorgeous smile.

Somewhere in the pile of pictures, his phone rang shrilly, demanding attention. Surprised at the sudden noise, his grip slipped on those he was holding, and they fell to the floor like falling leaves. Grumbling about stupid phone calls making him let pretty Lenalee's images fall to the filthy floor, he stuck his hand in the overflowing pile, searched for the object of his frustration, picked up the receiver, bent over the armrest and stretched his arms to reach the photographs on the floor, spatting an irritated, "Bak, here. What?" in the phone while doing so.

"BAK-CHAN!" the shriek hit his poor ear painfully, and he jumped up in fright when he recognized Komui Lee's voice. The pictures, which he had retrieved, were sent in the air, flying in all directions to fall back once again on the floor like confettis on a birthday party. One of them landed on Bak's head, and when he took it off, a fake smiling Lenalee was shown on the paper, a vein popping on her forehead. He paled.

"K-K-Komui?!" he sputtered, feeling hives breaking all over his face. "I-I-I wasn't- I wasn't-!" he choked on air, feeling panic wash all over him as he broke into a sweat.

Silence from the other side of the line, and Bak almost sweated blood.

"... You were thinking about Lenalee, weren't you, you pervert?" came Komui's dark voice, filled with suspicion.

Through the line, Bak could hear the guns being cocked and the fires of Hell burning even more furiously in expectation, awaiting his poor, unfortunate soul.

"N-n-no! Of course not!" the blond man denied furiously, desperately searching for something else to say. "I was- I was checking on my assistants! We had a problem with the management of the connections with a few golems and other communicating devices, but we're taking care of it already." His voice became steadier as he spoke, and by the end of it he already sounded calm and composed.

With Komui Lee on the other side of the line while he had trillions of stalkerish- ahem, beautiful pictures of Lenalee in front of him, Bak felt anything but calm and composed.

"Ha...?" the nightmarish creature called Komui was clearly still suspicious. Dammit all to hell, did the man have a sensor or something? Bak had to distract him and quickly.

"But anyway, why did you call, Komui? I'm terribly busy right now and- oh, that's right! The Finder from that city we sent Allen, Lavi and Kanda to called three minutes ago."

Bak almost felt light-headed with the relief that filled him once he remembered that topic, which would certainly drive Komui's attention away from... other matters.

"Ah, yes. So, was there any Innocence?"

"We don't know yet." Bak replied, and tucking the receiver between his chin and his shoulder, he used both hands to collect Lenalee's pictures as he talked. There was just something inherently wrong – or maybe suicidal – about talking to Komui while staring at thousands of photos of Lenalee.

Call it being paranoid.

Bak called it being smart.

Smart people stayed alive.

And were not castrated.

Jerking himself away from those thoughts, the blond East HQ Leader went on, "It seems they found an underground city. Fell into it, actually, according to the Finder's description. He doesn't know anything else; he's been trying to contact them, but it seems the connection isn't working properly. He said he'd soon make it, however."

"An underground city? I see. It could be there, and it would certainly explain the affluence of Akuma to the area. Were there any signs of mysterious phenomenons?" Komui said thoughtfully, and a slurping noise was heard. The Main Branch Leader was probably sipping coffee, as usual.

"We don't know anything yet; I told you we were fixing some problems with the management of the lines. We can't call anyone that isn't at HQ, we can only receive calls for the time being."

"Oh. That might become a problem. But as long as they can call you, I suppose there is no reason for alarm."

"Yes, I agree." Bak nodded, "An-"

"_Get your fucking face away from my crotch, baka usagi!" _Kanda's deep voice suddenly roared across the audio department.

Immediately, all sounds in the vicinity vanished. Everyone looked around in confusion. The dead silence allowed the voices to be heard perfectly.

"Bak? Was that Kanda I just heard?" Komui asked concernedly.

"I-I think so, I don't know-"

Lavi's voice was already thundering through the department. He sounded breathy. "_Give me a minute and I'll get back to you._"

Then Allen's soft voice, clearer and louder than the ones before, as if he was speaking closer to the transmitter. "_Kanda, where are you?_" He sounded tired.

"_Using you as a cushion, idiot_." Was Kanda's answering growl.

"Bak? What is it?"

Komui's voice brought his attention back to the phone call. He frowned, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he spoke with the three Exorcists' conversation still going on in the background, "It must be Allen's transmitter. It must have been turned on accidentally, so they don't know that we're hearing them. And right now we can't tell them anything either."

Just as Bak finished his sentence, Lavi's voice filled the room again. "_I think he fell on top of you, and I on top of him."_

For a few seconds, dead silence everywhere.

Somewhere from the other side of the bamboo screen in front of Bak, a high pitched squeal signaled that Lou Fa had fainted.

Bak's brain short-circuited. Oh, the mental images! 'Did I just hear what I think I heard?'

Apparently yes, because snorts and giggles were then heard all over the room, and even Komui sounded to be choking back a laugh.

Allen seemed to have spoken something, because Lavi answered again: _"... Because we all know I'm drop-dead sexy. And Lavilicious Sexyness does not involve fat."_

A cough that sounded suspiciously like "so modest" was heard from the back of the room.

"Well, this certainly is interesting." Komui drawled, amusement clear in his voice. "Wait, I'll put this on speaker. This is going to be good..."

And they all settled to listen. Even Bak's assistants stopped working to sit around and make themselves comfortable. This was already proving to be quite an amusing show, so why not listen to the rest? It's not like they would hear anything embarrassing from the three Exorcists; probably just amusing bickering, maybe a fight with an akuma, but not much more than that. It's not like the hottest trio from HQ would go and have hot kinky sex in an underground city while they should be working, after all.

Suddenly, "Brother? What are you doing? Reever-san is going to scold you if you-"

Bak's heart jumped in his chest, beating so loudly that he was sure Komui was going to hear it. He didn't care. From the phone had come the voice of that divine, perfect creature, and for a few seconds he was a little closer to the object of his affections. _'Lenalee, oh beautiful, sweet Lenalee...'_

But she had already stopped talking once she'd heard Lavi's voice on speaker, reverberating though Komui's office_. "... And right on the bed. Fate must be telling us something."_ The redheaded Exorcist was saying in a sexy voice, clearly insinuating.

"Brother, is that Lavi?" Lenalee sounded confused and slightly embarrassed.

Bak almost had a nosebleed at imagining the flush on dear Lenalee's pale cheeks. Komui very nearly flipped out.

The Exorcist trio's conversation was overrun with the Supervisor's cries.

"Waaaaah!! Lenaleeeee! Your poor virgin ears! My sweet Lenalee, noooo! Don't listeeeen!!" Komui yelled in distress, probably throwing himself at his sister and draping himself all over her like a wet blanket.

"Oh, brother, don't be like that!" Oh, Bak could almost see the lovely pout! "Why is Lavi on the phone with you? And on speaker? I thought he was on a mission with Allen and Kanda under the East Branch's supervision!"

"Well, you see, he is, but they fell on an underground city and East HQ are having some problems so they can't talk to them, they can only hear, and I was calling Bak because of that data we needed and Allen's transmitter accidently was turned on and now we're listening and it's funny but Lenaleeeee, you can't listeeen! Those filthy boys with their octopus hands and their tainted minds and- waaaaaah, Lenaleeee-!!"

"_Of course he's fine!"_ Lavi's cheerful voice sounded louder than ever due to his enthusiasm, and drowned out whatever else Komui added.

"_In no time he'll be calling us on Timcanpy and-"_ the green-eyed Exorcist was saying, when he was suddenly cut off by what sounded like the flapping of wings.

"_Sir Exorcists?! Are you alright? What happened?"_ a somewhat metallic voice came from the three Exorcists's side, and Bak recognized it as the voice of the Finder he'd talked to earlier. He'd probably managed to call them on Timcanpy, like Lavi had said.

"_Yes, we're fine, we're fine."_ Allen was assuring him. The sound of quick footsteps could be heard as well; the three of them were probably walking. _"We fell through some sort of hole and landed on-"_ the rest was interrupted by a gasp.

Everyone in the audio department leaned forward eagerly when Allen suddenly stopped talking, and everything became silent. What had happened?

"_Holy shit."_ Came Lavi's awed voice.

"_Knew it. Goddamnit, sometimes I hate being right."_ Was Kanda's cryptic comment, sounding more irritated than usual.

"_Sir Exorcists?"_ the Finder insisted, wondering what was wrong.

"_We landed on a big ass underground city. Holy shit."_ Amazement was clear in the Bookman apprentice's tone.

"_Ah, yes."_ The Finder replied, _"I saw it when I looked through the hole through which you fell."_

Bak, Komui, Lenalee and everyone else listened quietly as the conversation quickly ended, with the Finder being asked to call HQ and request permission to use the Ark for when the Exorcists decided to leave.

"Komui," Bak said into the phone. "You should probably be the one to supervise them once more since we're having communication problems. I'll tell the Finder to-"

To both his surprise and Komui's horror, it was Lenalee who answered. "Don't you think this is too much interesting to let it pass?"

"Lenalee!" came Komui's shocked shout.

"Well, it really is! Right, Bak-chan?"

"A-ah, well-"

"Exactly! See, brother? Let's just listen to them a little longer. It'll be fun."

A frustrated sigh was all she got from Komui, followed by a grumbled "Fine."

And Bak sighed as well, daydreaming about her lovely curious expression. He almost felt tempted to open the folder again, so that he could have something clearer than his memories to accompany the sweet voice.

Fou chose that moment to come barging into the audio department, nearly destroying the poor department's doors.

"Baaaakaaa Baaaaak~! Here's another phone call!" she sing-sang, waving wildly the hand holding a poor black golem as she sashayed towards Bak's half-hidden-behind-a-bamboo-screen corner.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Bak picked up another phone and snatched the golem from Fou's hand, hooked it to the phone and picked up the call. "East HQ. Lead Supervisor Bak here."

"Mr. Bak," the other person said, "It's Toma, the Finder, again, Sir."

"Yes," Bak muttered, making shooing motions towards Fou, whom was distracted and looking up at the ceiling as she heard the noises and occasionally the voices of the three Exorcists in the background. "I know. I assume you've contacted them?" He gave away no hints of knowing everything already.

Well, Lenalee wanted to listen to the conversation, so who was he to go against her wishes? Besides, Komui had agreed, so everything should be fine.

He finished the conversation and began filling out and signing the protocols and other related papers declaring he'd allowed the use of the Ark.

Kanda's voice was once again thundering across the audio department, to all the listeners' pleasure:

"_Lousy apology. Don't do it if you don't mean it, baka usagi."_

A few giggles were heard across the room, and on the phone Komui muttered "He really is quite... strict."

"Leave Kanda alone, Brother." Lenalee, always protective of her friends. Bak had to suppress a sigh for fear that Komui would hear him.

"_You're so mean to me, Yuu!"_ Lavi whined pitifully. _"Even in bed together and everyth-"_

Everyone choked. Honest to God they choked, and Bak could hear Komui cough in embarrassment on the other side of the line.

Kanda and Lavi... together in bed?! Lavi must seriously have a death wish to make a joke like that. And even if it was a joke, oh, the terrible mental images!

_'What the hell?!'_ Bak thought, shuddering.

Gasps and laughs drowned the choking, and next to him, Fou, now sitting on his secretary desk, chuckled softly.

The conversation between the three Exorcists went on, now taking a more... flirty tone. Allen's deadpan and clearly not amused response to a particularly flirty line from Lavi made several people laugh out loud. Even Lenalee giggled at that.

Suddenly, the conversation stopped. Strange.

The silence lasted, leaving all the eavesdroppers expectant. Why had they suddenly become so quiet?

It was almost...

"... awkward." Someone said, and coughed a little.

Right.

Then from Komui's side, Bak heard the sound of doors opening. "Chiiiiief!" That was Reever's voice. "You have work to do! Crowley and General Tiedoll here are asking if-"

And then suddenly Lavi's voice again, once more sounding louder since he spoke so enthusiastically:

"_And that's why Yuu liked having me in that position more than he'll ever admit!!"_

Fou burst out laughing and collapsed to the ground, kicking and hitting it repeatedly with her fist.

The audio department was filled with roaring laughter, and Bak turned red with the effort not to do the same. From Komui's side, all he could hear was chaos.

"Supervisor!! Don't tell me you called to a sex line!?"

"Reever! It's not that!!" Both Komui and Lenalee shouted at the same time, clearly embarrassed at having been caught listening to another's private conversation.

"My boy!" General Tiedoll bawled and sniffled, and Bak could almost hear the big fat tears splashing on the floor. "My boy is so grown! He finally has someone he loves! Oh, my baby! Yuu-kuuuun~!"

"Wha-wha-waaaaah??" another voice, one that sounded so utterly lost and disorientated it was pitiful.

"Yuuuuu-kuuun!!" Tiedoll cried.

And Bak couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing so hard that he almost couldn't breathe. Fou was still literally rolling on the floor, laughing as well.

With chaos still sounding in the background from the other end of the line, the General's voice was heard as he sniffed, "Ah, young love!"

At that, Bak almost _died_ laughing.

Oh, poor, poor Kanda Yuu.

xXx

When they finally started calming down – the occasional chuckle and cackling still being heard – people at both HQs settled down once more to listen.

By then, Kanda was growling: _"... the fuck up, bean sprout."_

Lavi's roaring laughter echoed through both Komui's office and Bak's audio department. _"Ha! You really do suck in bed, don't you? And I mean it in only one way. I'm sure you're not very good at the other."_

Confusion and noise ensued that statement, and someone choked in their coffee, stunned.

Fou, however, couldn't stop her laugher and clutched her stomach, having trouble breathing. "Ar-are they t-trying to k-ki-ill me?" she laughed breathlessly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The sounds of two of the Exorcists' voices became a little fainter. There was the sound of harsh, quick footsteps, and then Lavi again,_ "... seriously now, prove you're good in bed and I'll stop."_

Multiple choking erupted in the room, closely followed by a thick silence. Well, as thick and silent it could be with Fou's panting, as she struggled to regain her breath.

From the other end of the line, Komui stared at his speaker in disbelief, Reever stopped in mid-rant, eyes going to said speaker, Lenalee listened intently, Tiedoll stopped crying and Crowley went beet red.

Even if some of them didn't want to, they couldn't help but listen, a small part of them wanting to know what would happen next.

The audio-show was indeed getting very interesting.

* * *

_Now, we're back in real time :  
(thank you Miranda!) _

_

* * *

_

With a growl, Kanda shoved Lavi aside.

"What the-!" the redhead yelped, as his elbow and backside collided painfully with the floor. He looked up to see Kanda kneeling in front of Allen, much like Lavi himself had been before. The long-haired male had his hands roaming wildly under the unbuttoned shirt that covered Allen's chest, and his teeth were everywhere on the whitehead's lower stomach. There was a possessive gleam in his eye as he glared at Lavi from the corner of his eyes.

A strangled squeak got out from Allen at the sudden attack, and his back bended forward from the contrasting touches.

"The hell, Kanda?!" the chained Exorcist yelled, looking down at Kanda's dark head pressed against his stomach. "Stop chomping on me!"

Kanda let go of the skin he'd been holding gently between his teeth to shoot a glare up at the one he was currently molesting. His hands never stopped their movements, rather focused on the nipples, and there was already an angry red mark appearing where his teeth had bitten.

"The stupid rabbit wasn't doing it right."

"Says the expert." Scoffed Allen. He was actually pretty upset they'd stopped, but he couldn't exactly say he'd been appreciating the treatment, thank you very much.

"And what makes you say that, Yuu?" asked the redhead with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms with an air of defiance, and Kanda let his hands fall from Allen's chest to raise his chin imposingly. It was quite clear that the two of them were preparing for a heated argument.

Allen felt like howling in frustration.

"His superior intellect, that wasn't it for sure." He spat revengefully.

"Shut up, idiot, no one asked for your opinion. I say it as I saw it; he wasn't doing it right."

"Care to show me where I was wrong, Yuu_-sensei_?" Lavi asked sarcastically. "Because you're not being very specific. Better yet, please _demonstrate_."

A tiny look of hesitation flashed in Kanda's dark eyes, but it was suppressed the next second. With a scowl, the Japanese male turned to Allen. He tilted his head to the side and brought his lips to the whitehead's skin, just below the bellybutton, and licked a wet line from there to the right hip, lowering Allen's pants a little more.

Seriously, Allen's pants were barely staying around his hips by now, and still the two older Exorcists refused to lower them more than that. Kanda's breath on Allen's wet skin made him shiver and almost groan. Almost.

The Japanese man was interrupted in mid-lick. "Wrong! Wrong! And you say I wasn't doing it right?! Look at you! What the hell is that?!"

Kanda stopped and glared up at Lavi. Allen ducked his head in frustration and sighed inaudibly. Lavi elbowed the dark-haired male aside and took his place. "_This_ is how you do it." he said, nipping at a spot on Allen's stomach. Then, when said cursed boy expected it the least, Lavi blew hot air against the now wet skin, creating a shiver that made him hiss in surprise. His body jerked away instinctively.

The apprentice Bookman grinned victoriously at the samurai from his spot on Allen's stomach, whom stared at him. "See? That got a response from him. Yours didn't. Which means _I_ was right, while _you_ were wrong. I win." Happy with having proven his point, he returned to lick at the chiseled abs bared so temptingly before him. His hands got back to massage Allen's back muscles once more, making the other close his eyes and lean his head against the wall once more.

"Even if I must grudgingly admit that you win this round, you're still doing it wrong." Kanda said, glare returning full force.

Lavi raised an eyebrow at him, mouth coming off of Allen's navel with a sloppy loud _'pop!' _to speak again. "Oh? And what would be your excuse this time, Yuu-chan?"

A warning growl answered him, before he felt Kanda move to stand over him. "I have two reasons, actually."

That made Lavi still his ministrations once again. Allen had to bite the interior of his cheek to keep from growling at the lack of touch. Couldn't they just get on with it already?! He wanted a fuck, dammit!

Kanda, oblivious to his growing discomfort, moved on, "Error number one: the blowing you gave him at the end made his body jerk away from you. If I'm not mistaken, when your partner appreciates it, his body should arch into you, not the other way around, idiot." Lavi huffed at that.

"Error number two: While you did draw a sound from him, you didn't make him cry out fully, or make him ask for more. The bet is to make him loose control of his Innocence by pleasuring his body in all ways possible. At this rate, you'll make him come alright, but the pleasure won't be high enough to overwhelm his senses."

Placing his hands on either side of Allen's shoulders, Kanda looked at him for a second before staring back down at the redhead. "The reason why I bit him so much, like you so kindly pointed out, was to memorize where he was the most sensible. Teeth marks aren't easy to take off, so we'll have plenty of time to explore the spots I've marked so far."

Indeed, Allen's upper torso and neck were literally marred with hickeys. He would have looked like a Dalmatian, if not for the skin and mark's colors.

Allen paled a little when he realized that he had underestimated his rival. Lavi hummed in comprehension, looking at the markings in wonder from his spot between the two.

Kanda grinned evilly at the white haired Exorcist, fangs showing a little and aura darkening. The hair on Allen's neck raised at the predatory gleam he saw in his dark blue eyes. Quite the dangerous tactician indeed.

_'Shit.'_

xXx

Kanda reached out to touch one of the marks on Allen's skin, right next to the nipple, and the chains binding the whitehead's wrists clinked softly when he shuddered.

Lavi watched, entranced, as the Japanese male's pale slender fingers applied pressure on the tender mark, then slowly circled it, avoiding the bud. The white-haired male arched slightly into it. Just _slightly_.

The fingers travelled up the chiseled chest, barely touching the soft skin, and up the slender neck till they reached Allen's chin, where they began to softly caress the bottom lip.

Allen's clear grey eyes were staring into Kanda's dark ones as the fingers pushed into his mouth, sliding against his tongue. Said muscle twitched, before sensually warping around each digits, smearing them with saliva. Inwardly, both shuddered in arousal at the action, thinking of where said mouth could be put to better use.

'_Well,'_ Lavi thought as he watched Kanda slide his fingers in and out of Allen's mouth, both engaged in a heated staring contest. '_now that's really hot._'

"You're going to lose." Kanda calmly informed the white-haired male, pulling his fingers out of that hot and wet mouth.

"Not in a million years. Do your worse." Allen's tone was challenging, and he smirked, licking his lips.

The Japanese male didn't say anything. He just took his wet fingers to one of the most marked areas – around the hollow of Allen's throat – and began massaging it, smearing it with saliva. _Nothing too bad_, Allen thought.

Avoiding Lavi, Kanda slid a thigh between the whitehead's legs and slowly pressed upwards. Rubbing, even. Back and forth, back and forth. Those fingers kept leaving wet trails on his most sensitive areas and- '_Oh, damn',_ were now stroking his right nipple.

The Japanese male smirked at the look on the chained male's face – a strange mix of a scowl and a pleasured expression –, and pressed his whole body against the smaller one, keeping up the movements of his thigh and hand.

"Ready to let go of Crown Clown?" he whispered, breath hot and tickling on Allen's ear, then bit slightly on the skin just below it.

"I don't think so." The white-haired male bit back defiantly, though a bit breathily.

In response, Kanda just "hm"ed, and pressed his tight more against the other's crotch. His fingers pinched the nipple they were currently teasing.

Allen's gasp went unnoticed as the redhead that had been quietly watching until then suddenly sprang up. "Now _wait just a minute_ there, Yuu!"

"What do you want now?" Kanda growled at the fuming redhead, hands and thigh pausing their movements but remaining in place, making Allen ask himself what had he done to deserve this.

"You can't just- just get to that right away! It's too fast! And it's not how it's done." Lavi protested vehemently, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"As if you know what you're talking about." The Japanese male scoffed disdainfully, nuzzling his nose into Allen's slender neck as he said so.

"More than you do, that's for sure. Or else you wouldn't be so quick to do that."

Kanda pulled away from the chained white-haired male to face the other Exorcist, glaring at him as he roared, "You shut up, baka usagi, before I-!"

"Before you what? Show him how lousy a lay you are? Be my guest. But first let me show you how it's done." Lavi replied easily but sounding rather annoyed as well. Shoving Kanda aside, the redhead wrapped his arms around Allen's smaller frame and was about to kiss him when he was shoved away from the chained Exorcist as well.

This time, however, here was a fist clutching his shirt tightly, and Kanda was glaring fiercely into his one green eye.

"You fucking rabbit, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Japanese Exorcist growled, his face very close to Lavi's.

"I was about to _do_ Allen, I believe. And be awesome at it." He replied with a smirk.

"As if you could do anything worth mentioning." Was Kanda's disdainful reply, and _that_ finally got an angry reaction out of the redhead. He fisted his hand on the dark-haired male's shirt as well and _hissed_ the next words:

"I'll have you know, _Yuu-chan_, that I-!"

"OIIII!"

The two arguing males turned their heads at the same time to look at the fuming silver-eyed Exorcist chained to the ceiling, clothes unbuttoned and half taken off, whom looked dangerously pissed.

"While I _greatly_ appreciate the fact that you two are getting along so well, I'd rather you stopped the bloody debate and actually _fucked _me!" he yelled, frustration clearly showing in his voice.

Noticing the stares he got from Kanda and Lavi, he coughed a little as if to clear his throat, and added in a more calm tone, "I have a bet to win, after all."

The two comptetitors looked at each other, then back at Allen. As one, they turned toward him, and the look in their eyes made the white-haired Exorcist wonder if he shouldn't have said that.

But, he didn't get to ponder that fact much more, for both pounced on him, fierce determination shining in their eyes as they focused their full attention on him. Caution was thrown to the wind.

The teasing restarted, this time tripled in intensity.

Allen knew that he was in for one hell of a ride the moment that he felt more than saw the raw competition between his lovers. He just hoped he'd be strong enough to come out of it alive, sane and unscathered.

Especially with his ass still in one piece.

* * *

We worked really hard on this chapter, so we hope you've enjoyed it. Plz remember to review to tell us what you thought of it; it shows us that there's at least someone out there that appreciates it.

Also, we'd like to hear your guess on who will probably win the bet. Which one do you think will come out on top at the end?

Kanda, quick learner and fine tactician that he is, whom is stubborn to a fault?  
Lavi, the nerd of the group, who has probably read tons of books on the subject, therefore knows where to touch?  
Allen, who is the strongest of the trio, therefore less affected by another's touch when he's in Crown Clown mode?  
Other option: A draw? All of them to won and lost at the same time, so the competition was equaled from all sides?

Until next chapter, minai! ^^

AF & ES


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Go to chapter 1 to read it, plz.

**A.N:** You guys rock. Thank you SO much for all your support and patience! I posted this to both reassure you that we haven't given up on the story and to show that yes, Evanescent Silence is alive and well (although her parents are still bitching about her studies...).

I know you all wanna read the chappy right now (I would too, after having waited close to 3 frigging months for an update), so the rest of my comments will be at the bottom.

Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Angel Fantasy & Evanescent Silence

* * *

Challenged Pleasure: Chapter 4

* * *

The first thing Allen noticed when the competition restarted was his lovers' positions.

Lavi got behind him and pressed his body into Allen's back, while Kanda glued himself to Allen's front, hands shoving his pants lower before settling themselves on his sides. Dark blue eyes held silver ones in a heated, lustful stare, neither backing down.

The apprentice Bookman made the first move, hands slipping behind pants and boxers to squeeze and mass Allen's ass thoroughly as he sensually blew hot air behind his ear.

He smirked, emerald eye getting a heated but sharp glint at the shiver his action caused.

"So eager, are we?" the question was spoken in a deep, husky whisper. He took hold of the other's hips and ground himself against his ass, slowly but firmly, eliciting a gasp from his partner.

Said gasp got quickly swallowed by another mouth, as Kanda took action on Allen's front, titling his rival's head to ensure a deep tongued kiss. One of his hands now tenderly held his chin, while the other one slipped around his waist to scrape his nails against Allen's lower back. Said white-haired Exorcist arched from the ticklish sensation, and in doing so arched away from Lavi's erotical rubbing to grind his crotch against the samurai's lower stomach.

His surprised yelp at the unexpected friction got muffled by the other's mouth. Chuckling, Kanda parted lips and looked at him.

Noticing the tremor that travelled through the whitehead's body, the samurai smirked and let his hands caress the creamy skin of Allen's stomach. The eye-cursed boy glared at him as fiercely as he could, considering the situation.

Meanwhile, Lavi frowned, having noticed how Kanda had taken advantage of the situation.

_Well, _he decided,_ it's time that I do the same._

As one hand kept rubbing and groping Allen's ass, the other slid up the whitehead's side to settle on his neck. He pressed himself closer still, so that he could rest his chin on Allen's right shoulder. Looking through the fluffy white collar of Allen's Innocence, he threw a lopsided grin at Kanda (whom was now sucking at the hollow on Allen's collarbone and staring at the Bookman apprentice from the corner of his eyes) before teasingly nipping at the neck bared before him.

He made sure that his companion felt his teeth as he slowly, softly and deliberately scraped the skin all the way up to the spot behind his ear, exhaling warm air between his jaws as he did so. He felt the muscles tense under his mouth, as Allen arched his neck into the ticklish stimulation. Kanda, for his part, trailed kisses back up to a mark that was on the other side of his neck, closer to his spine, biting it. He sucked it soon after.

A shudder wracked through the white-haired Exorcist's frame, but still no sounds came out. Allen was now biting his lips hard, enough to make them bleed, to stifle his sounds.

Quickly noticing the red trail, Kanda licked the dark liquid all the way back to Allen's bottom lip, where he proceeded to clean the wound in another kiss.

"Alleeeen, it's not nice to hurt yourself like that!" Whined Lavi, pouting. "Why don't you let us hear your enjoyment? Or are you not appreciating our molestation?"

Silence was the only answer he received. Kanda "Che"ed in annoyance at the lack of response, and Lavi saw him settle on his knees to give the other's stomach his full attention.

With a smirk, let his fingers slide up and caress the corner of the chained Exorcist's lips. "Open your mouth, moyashi-chan."

That got a response.

"My _name_ is-!"

The furious reply was cut short by Lavi's fingers slipping in Allen's mouth. The redhead tried to ignore the tightening in his own pants at the feeling. He nuzzled the other's cheek. "C'mon, no need to get so angry. Just be nice and suck my fingers."

Noticing the dangerous gleam in Allen's eyes, he hastily added an enticing grope on the whitehead's ass with his other hand, hoping to remind him of the present matter. He didn't want his fingers to get bitten. "Or are you afraid of losing the bet?"

The glare darkened, but the shorter male obediently began sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue around them in such a way that Lavi felt like he was going to – '_Oooh_', the redheaded Exorcist thought, '_the little devil must be doing it on purpose._'.

Allen continued to thoroughly coat the digits in his mouth, giving them the same treatment Kanda's finger had received moments before. However, there were times where his tongue faltered in its movement, proof that Kanda's ministrations were taking effect.

Looking down, Lavi saw him licking a path of saliva between the other's abs, then nip at his belly button. He sucked it for a few seconds, before continuing lower. When he was just about get face to face with Allen's pubic zone (still covered by his barely hanging pants), he diverted from his path and to the right, where he proceeded to pay attention to his left hip. An almost growl tore itself from Allen's throat, a clear indication that he was getting fed up with the other's teasing.

The samurai was getting the boy worked up quite successfully.

Deeming his fingers to be wet and slick enough (and himself aroused enough by all the sucking and dirty thoughts), he pulled the digits out of Allen's mouth with a popping noise. He lowered them to Allen's chest and rubbed his right nipple, feeling intensely satisfied at the sharp intake of breath that got him. He pinched the bud one last time then slowly lowered his hand, trailing it down his side, enjoying the barely noticeable quickening of Allen's breath. Oho, Allen knew what the wet fingers meant, oh he did. Not as innocent as some might have thought.

Or maybe the reaction had something to do with how Kanda was currently (and _finally_) getting rid of Allen's pants. Barely controlled anticipation could do that to a person, no matter how strong-minded he or she was. The cursed boy was no exception to that rule.

Lavi decided to ignore that to slip his hand inside the whitehead's underwear and slide a finger in between Allen's ass cheeks. Immediately, the shorter male's body tensed. Murmuring reassuring words into the soft skin of Allen's neck, the redhead waited for the other boy to calm down a little before slowly inserting a digit.

Allen released a low groan that made Kanda look up from what he was doing and stare at the chained male's face. Then a smirk appeared on the Japanese Exorcist's face once he realized what Lavi was doing, and quickly shoved down the boxers that were by now more than superfluous. Allen was left completely naked but for his activated Innocence and the white shirt he was still wearing. Completely unbuttoned as it was, however, it showed more of Allen's body than it covered.

Kanda leaned back slightly, taking a moment to appreciate the view. Allen Walker, his sworn rival and secret friend/lover, was almost completely naked, flushed with arousal and bound to the ceiling, getting skillfully fingered by the Usagi. Marks that Kanda himself had made covered his soft creamy skin, and the way he sometimes squirmed and immediately suppressed the movement was more than arousing for the dark-haired male.

The rabbit stopped what he was doing for a brief second to ditch his own shirt, revealing his pale and defined chest. Once he was done, he glued himself once more to the shorter male, one hand disappearing behind Allen's ass, the other sliding up his side to attach itself to a nipple. Allen tilted his head back so it landed on Lavi's shoulder, and the redhead took that chance to turn his head slightly to bite the whitehead's neck.

His two lovers, one naked, the other only half so, all over each other. Kanda felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

Smirking, he cupped the back of Allen's left knee and squeezed it. Then, after having traced a slow circle on that area with his fore-finger, he placed both hands on each of Allen's knees and slid them up his thighs. Now he could feel the way the shorter male almost vibrated under his palms, the strain on his body as he forced himself not to enjoy the touches too much getting quite obvious.

Meanwhile, Lavi's fingers moved inside Allen, sliding in and out, rubbing his insides. The slight pain when an additional finger was introduced quickly ebbed away and turned into something pleasurable. The rubbing of his nipples and the teeth and tongue on his neck sent spikes of electricity shooting through his body. The warm hands travelling up his thighs towards his crotch were making his body sing in anticipation.

Kanda's hands reached his hips and then travelled to his inner thighs, and suddenly there was a hot breath over Allen's erection. At the same time, the fingers inside the cursed boy hit that one spot, and he jolted and bit his bottom lip in an effort to not let out a long and heartfelt moan.

Determined to get _some_ sort of sound out of him and to punish him for not letting them out in the first place, Kanda bit into the junction between his hip and his leg. It didn't work.

"Hey, Yuu," said teen growled in response, but looked up to see Lavi grinning deviously over Allen's pale shoulder. "How 'bout something a little more fun, hmm?"

Sucking on the skin he currently had between his teeth, Kanda raised a quizzical eyebrow in response. With a quiet chuckle, Lavi stopped his ministrations – causing Allen to let out a low whine, much to Kanda's jealousy – and in a second he was on his knees in front of Allen, right next to Kanda. Resting one hand on the white-haired male's hip, he reached out with the other to tangle it in Kanda's hair, then leaned forward toward the Japanese male to press their lips together.

Allen watched the two men kneeling in front of him make out with each other, kissing their partner without an ounce of care for the rest of the world.

He wanted to win the bet, he really did, but chained as he was – and painfully aroused to boot – , being ignored was a bad thing for his two lovers to do right now. Even through he wasn't supposed to appreciate them, he missed their touches. He wanted them to get back at what they were doing to him seconds ago. Still, he stayed silent.

Lavi's free hand had taken off the hair tie and buried itself in luxurious midnight-dark hair, and Kanda's hands suddenly left his body to go stroke Lavi's stomach and _lower_, and poor Allen couldn't stop the jealous whine that left his throat when Lavi groaned in pleasure at the stimulation. He wanted that too, dammit! Not fair! Not fair!

With a wet noise, the two broke the kiss and smirked – _smirked_! – up at him, their foreheads touching. Through Lavi was panting slightly at the same time, since Kanda was still stroking him through his pants.

With a low grunt, Lavi released Allen's hip to grip Kanda's shoulder. His smirk widened as he looked up at the whitehead.

"Are ya- ugh – are ya getting a little bit frustrated over ther- oooh, fuck – a little bit frustrated over there, sprout?" Lavi asked through grunts and curses. Kanda leaned forward to nip at his jaw and Lavi let out a low moan before continuing, sounding even more breathless than before. "Cause, ya know, all ya hav'ta do is ask 'n' I'll do it for ya... just let Crown Clown g-" the Japanese man's hand movements sped up, and he choked out a gasp, his hands gripping Kanda's shoulders tighter. "Oh, shit, Yuu!" he moaned, eyes snapping shut.

Kanda obviously had sensed how Lavi had been taking advantage of the opportunity to make Allen lose his bet and had quickly gotten the ball back on his own court. Keeping the redhead writhing in his hold, he looked at the chained white-haired male with burning dark eyes. "Deactivate." He said, and it was almost a purr. He didn't need to say more.

His eyes locked onto clear grey ones, and Kanda very deliberately grinded his hips against Lavi's, his hand still working in between them and the stillness of his own body against the redhead's emphasized the undulating movements that, in his bliss, Lavi couldn't stop making. It was as plain an offer as a spoken one. And it made Allen's mouth water and his whole body throb with need.

Allen felt hot and dizzy and terribly, terribly jealous of Lavi and how good he seemed to be feeling. He wanted those hands back on him, dammit! His erection was beginning to hurt – he was way past the point of being able to simply will his erection away, and no disgusting thoughts would make it disappear by now - and those two were just- just there, doing _that _in front of him, having their fun without him!

So unfair.

But a bet is a bet, and Allen Walker never loses a bet. Life painfully taught him better than to abandon a deal. So after a long, frustrated glare at the floor, Allen looked back at the two males, who were now both looking at him expectantly.

Grey eyes focused and determined, he simply said "No."

Never in his life had a word been so painful to utter.

"Che."

"Damn." Lavi breathed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. With one last pump, Kanda freed his hand from Lavi's pants and turned to Allen with a glare. As the chained male eyed Kanda warily Lavi chuckled and slid his hand up Allen's thigh. "Ya know, that look on yer face is really, _really_ hot. Whaddya think, Yuu?"

Kanda's only response, besides lightly punching Lavi's ribs for using his given name, was to lean forward and take a mouthful of Allen's poor, so-far-neglected cock. The white-haired male's whole back arched like a bow under Heaven itself, and he trembled uncontrollably as waves upon waves of hot white pleasure coursed through his very cells.

His eyes closed, his will to keep his hips from bucking melted away – but a hand came up to stop them anyway - and he hung limply from the chains as he felt every touch applied to his cock with a precision that made him blush and pant without restraint. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-oh shit...!'_ he chanted inside his head.

Despite this, he kept Crown Clown activated.

From somewhere far away, he heard Lavi's amused chuckle at Kanda's actions. "Yeah, thought so too."

And then there was another mouth down there, just as wet and hot and pleasurable as the first one, working over his testicles, sucking each jewel like a lolipop. A tongue rubbed at the valley between them whilst another licked at the slit, and the hand on his hips was _hot_ and the one massaging him inside felt _so damn good_. Only then did he notice that his mental chant had turned into an outward one, though his words were impossible to understand with all the moaning that was spilling out of his mouth.

Absently, he felt another hand grasp his other leg and lift it so his thigh was resting comfortably on a shoulder. It didn't even come to his mind what kind of slutty position that put him in. The same hand went up again, up to his ass, groped it, and then there were two fingers filling him again and he hissed out a curse.

As the mouths nipped, sucked, bobbed, kissed, nipped and did all sorts of worshipping things to his member, the two fingers became three, scissoring and pressing and then poking his prostate teasingly. They felt so good now, so good, but goddammit, this wasn't enough! He needed more to come!

He frantically tried to move his hips, but the hand and the arm around him kept him still. He opened his eyes hazily, only to be greeted with the sight of his two lovers, kneeling in front of him, a black head and a red head moving and bobbing as they licked and nipped and sucked him and it was almost enough to make him c-

"Nooooo!" he shouted in frustration when fingers clamped down on the base of his erection, making sure he wouldn't come. "Lavi, come on, come on! Let me come!" Later he would feel ashamed of how he was practically whining, but it didn't matter now. Right now, all he wanted was to come, just once, just once would be enough and he wouldn't ask for anything more, just let him come-

But no, those bastards were much too sadistic just to do that.

"Awww, Allen," Lavi cooed, taking a moment to rub his cheek against Allen's thigh much like a cat would, "poor, poor Allen. You want the hand off? Really?" he grinned up at the chained whitehead. "Weeeell, if you're ready to let go of Crown Clown, maybe the hand will go away… I'll make it worth it, promise~"

A rougher thrust of Kanda's fingers against Allen's prostate made him gasp and see lights spinning in front of his eyes. His clawed hand emitted metal sounds, wanting to close into a tight fist but remembering it couldn't, and unclenching again. Crown Clown remained activated, though, and that was enough of an answer.

Glaring at the black-haired Exorcist for his bodily interruption, Lavi waited for him to leave the cock alone and create a hickey on Allen's hips to wrap his own lips around the head, making the claw-wielding Exorcist moan loudly and shiver again.

It was nice, so he tried taking more into his mouth, see how far he could go. When the time came, he found he could easily control his gag reflex despite what the books said – that practice was needed in most cases. Apparently he was one of the other cases – and soon he was deep throating Allen, humming on the way up and using his tongue as much as he could when he went down again.

The effect this had on the chained Exorcist was quite visible: grunts, curses, gasps, low moans and other such sounds spilled forth through his lips uncontrollably. Lavi, as breathless as he was starting to feel and despite the cramp he could feel building on his jaw, was delighted. He was so going to win this.

With a mental snicker, he decided to try something kinkier.

Keeping his right hand on the base of the whitehead's erection, he allowed the left one to slide towards Allen's ass, being careful to move his head along with Allen's thrusts to make sure he wouldn't choke, now that the chained Exorcist could move his hips.

Happily groping away at the round cheek, he looked for- ah! There it was.

And he slid a finger inside Allen along with Kanda's, making the grey-eyed teen's eyes widen in shock, gasp and tense his muscles before forcibly relaxing them again after a few seconds.

Keeping up his competition with Kanda on Allen's front, the two alternating jobs and trying different intensities and combinations at whatever they did, Lavi slowly added two more fingers.

So basically, Allen Walker found himself receiving a double blowjob that was enough to make him cross his eyes and see stars, taking six fingers up his ass that were striking his prostate dead on and sending waves of blissful ecstasy coursing through every nerve in his body, and _he couldn't goddamn come because Lavi had decided to play cock ring with his fingers._

What a lovely mess he was in.

* * *

Ah, yes, I had to cut this at another cliffhanger. Again. I'm sorry, but I knew that you all wanted an update, and that ES was stressed out, so I cut the real chapter 4 in two parts and posted this one. It'll give her more time to work on the final act, assuming of course that I don't cut it in two again if I see the need. *blinks at the readers* why are you all staring at me like I'm the one at fault?

Also, if the writer nicknamed Fretful ever passes by to read this chapter, I want him to know that I have started Misconception's fifth chapter's beta correction. You'll be able to update the chapter soon; just give me some more days and it should be done. Bear with me plz!

I discovered the reason for why my writer's block is so clingy to me: one of the organs in my body was totally blocked, sealed, locked, shut, closed, whatever you name the action, and the toxins it should have evacuated easily escaped it and caused damage to my brain. I lacked concentration, had mood swings close to the intensity of to those who are in PSM, strange urges to do other things than write and my hands didn't cooperate when I wanted to write at all cost. So, now I'm following a cure that will re-open it again, and I'll eventually be able to write again. I hope.

Well then, until the next chapter comes out, guys! ^^

**PS: **I want you guys to encourage Evanescent Silence as much as you can, and therefore ask that the 54 people who have put this story on alert each give one review to give her mental strength and support for the final act/part/love session. Anonymous reviews are also greatly appreciated from those who don't have an account but are following this story, as well as for those who would like to review twice if they have already reviewed with my author's note chapter. Thanks in advance for taking this into consideration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Go to chapter 1 to read it please.

**A/N:** HOLY SHIT I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

**PS:** Because the ffn formatting is being a bitch, I had to replace all the separation 'xXx's by horizontal rulers. I'm very sorry for the chapter's new appearance. *glares at ffn formatting*

* * *

Challenged Pleasure - Chapter 5

* * *

If he wasn't so busy gasping and moaning Lavi's and Kanda's names he would be huffing in frustration, but he couldn't quite manage to gather enough concentration for that right now.

Besides, Kanda was licking his balls just the right way while the redhead was currently sucking his shaft quite earnestly. He was humming while doing so, and his grip was slightly – infinitesimally – slacker, so maybe he could- _ooooh, _another jab at his prostate, _hmmmm_ – he just needed a little- just a little more-

The hand's hold on the base tightened, and Lavi released Allen's cock from his mouth with a wet 'pop' to grin up at the poor British Exorcist. And he couldn't utter a word of complaint because Kanda had already replaced the redhead.

"Sooo..." Lavi began cheerfully, interrupting himself to lick his swollen lips.

"N-no way," Allen panted, beads of sweat trickling down his face as he shook his head negatively, "I'm g-g- _nnnnnnh-_" he groaned loudly, then struggled to concentrate again and finish his sentence. "I'm gonna wi-wiiiin- _oh-_ t-this bet."

"That's not what I was going to say." Lavi let out an amused chuckle, glancing approvingly at Kanda for a brief moment before focusing on Allen again. "I actually meant to ask you... who's better?"

Kanda frowned and stopped his ministrations to raise a dark eyebrow at the redhead, and Allen slumped in his binds like a ragdoll. "Wha-what...?" he wheezed, fighting to not let his eyes close.

"Exactly what you just heard," Lavi grinned mischievously and began softly stroking Allen's inner thigh. "Who's better? Me or Yuu-chan here?"

Somehow, through his daze, the white-haired male managed to twist his (red, red) lips into a challenging (if slightly wavering) smirk. "Guess." He said, breathless.

That made Lavi pout. "What? But I dun wanna guess! You're so meeeaaan."

"I'm the one chained down and being thoroughly molested. I think I have a right to be mean." Allen shrugged, even though the movement wasn't quite accomplished due to the position his chained arms were in.

"I don't know why you're complainin', sprout. Two gorgeous guys with their hands all over you, and you're protesting?"

"So modest of you, Lavi."

"Shut it, you two." Kanda growled around Allen's erection, making the teen groan. Releasing it, he got up and stood behind the white-haired teen, taking out his fingers in the process. "We'll know who's better than who soon, so shut the fuck up and do your part rabbit." He snapped at his kneeling rival.

"Already doin' it, Yuu-chan." An especially loud moan accompanied that statement, as Lavi's fingers found once more Allen's sweet spot.

Nipping at one of Allen's hickeys on the crook of his neck, Kanda undressed himself and took out his oozing shaft. He slickened it as best as he could without coming, took a firm hold of the slim hips before him and aligned himself with the teen's fingered entrance. He growled when the working fingers didn't step aside. "Back off his ass, idiot. That part's mine to fuck."

The fingers stayed, instead spreading themselves to—daaamn, what a nice view— open the way so Kanda could have enough room to enter without difficulty. Lavi sent him a serious look from where he kneeled. "One thing: stay still once you're in, or Moyashi-chan's gonna go flat with pain."

"I'm n-no_ooohh-_not a—!"

"_Shut up_. I know what I'm doing." Kanda thrust inside with a grunt without further ado.

* * *

Allen was so focused on the warm and hard body behind him, the hot breath on his neck, the big hands on his hips and the hardness _inside_ – _ooooooh_, he moaned just at thinking about it – and his eyes had fallen shut long ago – that he didn't even notice the second body wrapped around his until he heard Lavi's husky low voice – so sexy, it made Allen gasp – speaking directly into his ear. "Ne, ne, Allee~en, that's not enough for you, right?" he said as he snaked a hand down the whitehead's stomach and-

Allen moaned Lavi's name loudly, almost screaming it, while inwardly fighting for control or he'd lose Crown Clown's activation and that _could not be. _But _goddamn_-

Lavi was chuckling. "Wow, Allen, that was a pretty good reaction there, buuut... Clownie's still here~" in the middle of _this_, and Lavi was acting all cheery and carefree. Allen would have snapped at the redhead had he not been fighting the gigantic waves of pleasure rushing through his body. "So you'll need more than that, right? Fortunately I read about something really interesting once, and that was—"

"The _fuck_, rabbit?" a rather strained-sounding Kanda demanded rather gruffly over Allen's shoulder. "First you're all 'go in but don't move' and now you're talking about strange shit you wanna try? What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, so help me, I swear I'll cut him open and feed on his innards when this is over." Replied Allen, breathless but still lucid enough to see where this was going. Despite himself, he blushed at the idea.

Lavi ignored the threat, preferring to focus on Kanda. "You wanna see?" the redhead grinned mischievously, and leaned over Allen's shoulder to plant a quick peck on the Japanese male's lips. "Just stay still a little bit longer. Now, here we go~"

"Lavi, I'm going to ki-!" the chained Exorcist began saying. And then-

Lavi thrust in hard, prompting a surprised hiss from the swordsman.

Allen _shrieked_.

* * *

That day, the morning had been so lovely that the Smiths had decided they would go take a stroll in the nearby woods and have a picnic. Their two children and visiting cousin would have fun. And it would be nice and proper fun, adequate for a family of their standing.

Unfortunately, some other families seemed to have had the same idea, so they were not alone on the sun soaked hill they'd decided to stop at to eat. Mrs. Smith had insisted they look for a less crowded place – certainly it wouldn't do for the Smith family to eat in such a location! Some of those families might be _peasants_! Lowly, _poor_ pea_s_ants! – but Mr. Smith had quite a few decades to his name and not quite enough patience when hungry, and he'd decided they were going to eat on that hill right then. Mrs. Smith had instantly admitted defeat and so they had unpacked their things and settled down.

A few minutes later had found Mr. Smith asking his wife if she could pass him a chicken sandwich. "But of course!" Mrs. Smith had replied, handing him the carefully wrapped (by their cook) sandwich. Little Hannah Smith had started crying because her cousin Raphael had pinched her arm painfully. Mrs. Smith reproached the little boy while petting precious Hannah's curly golden hair.

Suddenly a terrifying scream pierced the atmosphere, frightening the birds in the trees nearby into flight. The half-eaten chicken sandwich dropped from Mr. Smith's hand, and everyone on the hill stood very still, frozen with shock.

"-DAAAAAAH!"

Everyone having a picnic paled dramatically, fear taking a hold of their hearts with a vice-like grip. They all scrambled up and started quickly gathering their things while those who had just been walking by vanished as fast as they could without resorting to undignified running. Another scream came up, and those that lacked behind dropped their packages and ran like Death itself was at their heels.

Barely five minutes later, the once very crowded surroundings of that hill were deserted.

* * *

Next to the opening through which the three Exorcists had fallen, the sleeping Finder's eyes snapped open and he scrambled away from the hole, frightened beyond repair. That scream! That-that _scream_!

Half coherent, he forgot he was still scrambling backwards and hit his head on a nearby boulder, knocking himself out.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, La-AAH!"

"Y-Yuu-chan... try changing a bit— the angle— like—"

Allen _screamed_ Kanda's name.

"Yeah, like that, Yuu... Now let's try to hit it both at once..."

* * *

Bak Chan, Leader of the East Branch of the Dark Order, extraordinary scientist, man of many qualities, complete with dashing good looks, wanted to die.

He had never felt so embarrassed, mortified, scared and disgusted in his entire life. Nor had he ever felt all those emotions at the same time and with equal intensity.

And the hives all over his face weren't helping.

Surely those three wouldn't do something weird, in the middle of a mission, all alone in an underground city, he had thought.

Suuuure.

Now look at that.

_He's bloody listening to them having sex on the golem._

Along with the entire Communications Department. And Komui Lee. And whoever else is in his office.

And, most important of all, _Lenalee Lee._

_Lenalee_ is witness to the most embarrassing moment of Bak's life. For the three Exorcists are temporarily under Bak's orders, and their communication device has been transmitting directly to Bak's Branch, and Bak was the one talking to Komui when it began, and Bak is the one who can do nothing to stop it and hang up or something because their communication lines are _screwed up_.

(At this point, Bak is too mortified to take note of Lenalee's occasional comment – all of those comments had been clearly appreciative and not at all disgusted, only slightly embarrassed. Though those subtleties in her voice had been difficult to detect after the first comment, since a horrified Komui had started screeching like a banshee…)

In other words, from Lenalee's point of view, Bak is certainly the one who started all this. And she was grateful for it.

Bak didn't know if he should commit suicide or pick up a bat and destroy the phone and the golem and then go for the centre of communications where registers of all golem/phone conversations are stored and destroy them too.

This is all Komui's fault.

_All_ Komui's fault. He certainly had known something like this would happen. He'd even been willing to sacrifice precious Lenalee's pure ears to ensure Bak's demise! Oh, such cruelty!

(In Bak's defense, we authors must say he didn't know that at some point Lenalee had taken the phone hostage so Komui wouldn't hang up and she could listen to the whole thing. General Tiedoll had only been too eager to help her protect the phone – something about "how delightful it is to witness my Yuu-kun growing up! He's finally a man!" After which the general had proceeded to happily sob all over his adopted son's newly discovered sexuality.

Reever had just sighed and left the office, dragging a verybewildered Krory behind him.)

Lost in his dark thoughts of destroying the evil, evil Komui while trying to ignore the loud moans from one phone and Komui's shrieks of "LENALEEE, YOUR VIRGINI—!" from the other, Bak almost fell off his chair when Allen's scream pierced his eardrums.

In the background, Lou Fa crash-landed into a coma.

* * *

At HQ, Komui Lee was about to have a conniption.

How- how was this _possible?_ And why? "Why, Lenalee? Why, why why whyyyyy?" he sobbed, clutching his poor sister's leg.

"Brother, be quiet! I can't understand what they're saying!"

"B-BUT LENA-"

"Komui, I think indeed you should quiet down, this is Yuu-kun's first—"

"BUT SHE'S- AND THEY'RE- AND I CAN'T-"

"SHHH!"

A bloodcurling scream erupted from the speakers all around Komui's office, and the nightmarish sound echoed all around HQ, leaving behind only an ominous silence.

Blood drained from faces, hairs raised, and Finders and scientists alike shot up from their seats in fright.

There was a good, long pause, during which the nervousness and the fear could be tasted in the air. Everyone could feel their hearts beating loudly and very quickly in their chests, their blood pounding like drums in their ears. And then it happened again.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" came the next scream, even more terrifying than the first.

And everything went to Hell.

"THE NOAHS ARE COMING! OH MY GOD IT'S THE NOAAAAHS!" someone yelled in panic.

* * *

"Everyone! Listen! There is no Noah here, it was just-!" Komui said, trying to calm down everyone in the hall, while all around him people kept running around, gathering papers and weapons and plans in a frenzy, searching for hiding places and Exorcists and hiding their works in progress and overall preparing for what they imagined to be an enemy attack.

"SUPERVISOR!" Reever yelled, while being dragged away by a group of frantic scientists that were trying to get through the narrow door all at the same time. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"B-b-but-!" Komui flailed in distress, and ended up face first on the floor when a Finder ran into him.

"FIX IT!" were Reever's last words as he disappeared with an angry fist through the door, carried on the shoulders of the panicked mob.

"B-b-but!" Komui tried to say while being stepped on by a group of scientists. "No one is listening to me, Reever!"

But Reever was nowhere to be seen by then. So Komui really had no choice but to try.

"Everyone! Dark Order people! There is no Noah here! I am telling you- Hey! Listen-" a frail man tripped on Komui while he was trying to get up and the Supervisor ended up on the floor again. "Everyone- The Noah-!" a scientist blundered into Komui with a trolley carrying files, sending him crashing into the panicked crowd.

He reappeared again once they'd left, lying on the floor with his white uniform dirty and torn, aching all over and feeling like one giant bruise. Gasping and wheezing, Komui tried one last time. "PLEASE EVERYONE! Calm down! There isn't- THERE ISN'T-!" a frantic Jerry and his kitchen assistants ran over Komui, silencing him with their trampling feet

Battered and bloody, not knowing what else to do since no one was listening to him, Komui gave up and did the only sensible thing he could do at such a time.

"LENALEEEEEE!" he sobbed.

* * *

"AH-AAH! Nngh-OOH-AH! KANDA! LAVI!"

Allen, drunk with ecstasy, trashed in his bindings as the two men ravished him with an intensity that made his control quiver. They hit home at the same time, speed and strength, making him arch an cry for all he was worth. Kanda, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted in concentration (fuck he was so _tight_— He felt so fucking _good_—) and sweating quite a bit, spread the thigh he was holding farther apart to thrust in deeper, taking devilish pleasure in torturing the Moyashi's cock with his other hand. Lavi, equally drenched in his own sweat and still keeping his cock-ring around the shaft in his right hand, panted hard as he too spread the other thigh farther apart, thrust up into that delicious heat, tore pleasured screams from the chained whitehead –oh gods he wanted to hear more of them, more, more, _MORE_!— and felt himself slowly approach his release.

But despite the little quiverings here and there, Allen was _still_ in his Innocence attire. Goddamit, they had to make the sprout loose control very soon or they'd both loose the bet and their male pride.

So, after crossing eyes for a second, the two semes changed tactics once again. They both let their respective thigh fall and their free hands quickly sneaked up to pinch and stroke and rub Allen's nipples. Kanda's other hand tightened to a near painful grip and he begin fisting his rival's cock with all the speed and strength he could muster without loosing the rhythm of his own thrusts. Lavi, for his part, took off his cock-ring and went down to stroke the white-head's balls thoroughly, using the tips he read from books to please the smaller male.

Allen screamed something that sounded like—Lavanda? What the hell did that mean?—and clenched around them, prompting mutual groans from the two other males. In a last effort to make him loose it, Kanda and Lavi both went for the two hickeys on each side of the crook of his neck and bit down while they pinched his nipples hard, also teaming together to make one last powerful thrust that hit the prostate dead on.

Kanda, who couldn't hold it in anymore, came in tune with Lavi, both muffling their shouts in Allen's neck as they empited themselves inside the boy. Barely a millisecond later, said white-head came too, howling his orgasm at the top of his lungs and staining his and Lavi's chests with all the precum and semen his balls could produce.

In his release, Allen writhed in his binds and his claw sliced the chain in two, uncovering the piece of Innocence stuck in it at the same time. It fell on Allen's head and knocked him out, though Lavi and Kanda didn't see it because their eyes were closed tightly as they rode their orgasms.

And Crown Clown finally deactivated.

* * *

"I can't believe he passed out," Lavi said, with smug amusement, trembling somewhat from exhaustion.

"I wasn't expecting much better after what we did to him." Kanda sniffed disdainfully, but the pleased smirk on his face said otherwise even though his muscles were sore.

"...Yet he only deactivated Crown Clown now..." Lavi frowned, obviously troubled. He reached for the chains and gently unbinded Allen. "Does that mean he won the bet? That is, if when he wakes up he still remembers when exactly he did let go of the activation..."

"He can't dispute what we say if he doesn't remember," Kanda wisely replied, picking up the Innocence that was lying in the middle of the rubble and putting it in the pocket of his pants. "We're done here. Let's go back."

Lavi couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face at those words. Typical of Yuu-chan – all business now that they'd accomplished the mission, however unorthodox the method had been. '_Still, a little help would be nice_', the redhead thought as he freed the unconscious Allen from the chains and lowered him to the dusty floor.

"Yuu, at least help me dress him, will ya?"

"Fuck _no_."

"You didn't have any problems undressing him."

"Wanna die?"

* * *

After finding their way out of the underground city thanks to Ozuchi Kozuchi, they had to wait for Allen to wake up so they could board the Ark and go back to the East Branch to report to Bak-san (for some reason, the Finder was out cold, so the gate was left open for him to get through since Kanda threatened to kill the man should he be asked to carry what he thinks is a burden). Lavi had to carry the very sore and dazed Allen on his back all he way to the Asian HQ.

When they got to Bak's office, the usually energetic man was slumped in his seat, his head on the desk in front of him and he didn't face them once during the time they were there, giving him their report.

At some point, Fou entered his office saying something about how the Sound Department was shining clean and there wasn't any blood left on the floor, but then she looked at the Exorcist trio and burst out laughing so hysterically that she ended up rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach and cursing them for making her laugh so much.

Again for some mysterious reason, this seemed to make Bak even more uncomfortable. He only mumbled something under his breath in response to Allen's soft enquiry on whether he was feeling unwell.

Fou was still laughing when they left to go back to HQ.

* * *

When they arrived, the halls of the Order were deserted. There were scattered paper sheets and lost items here and there, and overall it looked like something _big_ had happened while they were gone. If not for the occasional Finder or scientist they glimpsed as they walked towards Komui's office, they'd think the building was empty.

Since Allen was still somewhat in a daze, they decided to split up, and Kanda went to the Supervisor's office alone to give their report.

Lavi rearranged Allen on his back and ignored the strange look a Finder sent their way.

* * *

Komui was calm.

Komui was determined.

Komui was silent.

Komui was going to piss in his pants.

How was he supposed to tell three of the strongest – apart from the Generals – and even, dare he say it, scariest three Exorcists in the Order that he, and a whole damn lot of other people, had been listening to them have sex? How? Reever had very helpfully told him, "Just tell them".

Well.

It was not like he had much of a choice, was it?

So when Kanda Yuu, customary pissed off look in his face, marched into his office like the hand of Fate falling down on Komui, he'd just breathed in and told him.

* * *

"You. Did. What." Kanda said very, very slowly, like it would make Komui realize he should carefully rephrase what he'd just said to a mere "We did nothing!" for the sake of his neck.

Komui, while not wishing to have his poor head cut off, was also not one to lie –and it would have been of no use considering Kanda and the other two would have to face the consequences sooner or later since almost everyone knew by now. So he cowered before Kanda's furious gaze, trying to make himself smaller in his seat and half-hide behind his desk, and remained silent.

The silence went on for quite a while – and Kanda's burning gaze never wavered, daring Komui to say something.

Lavi popped his head into the office and paused. What the hell? '_What a tense silence...'_ he thought.

He coughed once to catch their attention. Neither of the two men moved. "I hate to disrupt this lovely awkward atmosphere, but is there a reason everyone is staring weirdly at me and Allen?"

"Please don't make me say it again." Komui whimpered.

Allen chose that moment to come in, much more lively than when he'd arrived, even if he still looked incredibly tired and limped a little. There was a strange aura about him, though. Lavi stepped aside to let him through, and then came in after him, closing the door behind them.

"Komui," Allen said calmly. "You are going to explain to me why I found Lenalee having a mental breakdown-" he'd found her drawing furiously on multiple sheets of paper and babbling something along the lines of _'why didn't they tell me before oh god so hot so hot so hot so hot so hot'_ very fast. "-and why she jumped me when she saw me, babbling something about golems, malfunctioning earpieces and being gay for Lavi and Kanda."

And lo and behold, the almighty glare of Dark Allen made its presence known.

Komui was doomed, and he knew it.

"...Well, at least now everyone will leave the janitor closets empty for you?" he offered.

The trio exchanged meaningful looks.

Komui whimpered.

The phone rang right then and Komui picked it up immediately, grateful for the distraction. "Science Department Supervisor Komui Lee here! What is it?"

"Sir, one of our new recruits said he'd heard rumors from a village's townspeople about a screaming ghost living near its hills and strongly believes it's related to Innocence after crossing a terrified Finder that was screaming something about a howling spirit through the Ark..."

"... Where is this happening?"

"In Britain, sir."

Komui had to resist the urge to bash his head against the desk.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed this story despite its long updates, and thanks to everyone that reviewed it! It gave me strength and kept me going until the very end!

(Also hopes the update will boost up the morale of yullen and lavanda fans in quo of chapter 199...)

AF


End file.
